The Walking Dead Season 2 (With Telltale character)
by Guest 1 Rew
Summary: The CDC Is Done For What Will Happen next for Our Characters
1. What Lies Ahead

**Hello and Welcome back For Season 2 of The Walking Dead(With TellTale Characters) now to be honest I don't know what I'm going to do for this one there is so many possibilities about how I can progress this story, theres the tension between Kenny and Hershel that I have to deal with, Shane and pretty much everything else, This is going to be the toughest Season I ever wrote. I still have my plans on how to deal with the first three episodes but I'm not quite sure how to deal with the others I'll do the best that I can. Anyway Enjoy**

Out in the outskirts of Atlanta Rick is trying to contact Morgan on the Walkie Talkie. " I guess I'm losing hope that you can hear me but theres always that chance right?...I'ts always about slim chances now. I tried to do everything right keep people safe... I tried Morgan Our group is smaller now we lost another day before last... it was her choice, I won't say I blame her she lost faith...The CDC was a dead end a met a man there a scientist he told me something... he told me...It doesn't matter what matters is were moving on Atlanta is done were gonna try for Fort Benning or Savannah according to one of our people were facing a long hard journey Maybe even harder then we can Imagine, but It Can't be Harder than what we've already been through can it? 125 miles thats what lies ahead and I'm trying hard not to lose Faith, If I do the others, My Wife, My son, Theres only a few of us we got to stick together fight for each other be willing to lay down our lives for each other if it comes down to that... it's the only chance we got...be careful out there Morgan I hope you and Duane are okay... stay off the road and keep moving just be safe". Rick said Finishing.

**(INTRO)**


	2. What Lies Ahead P 2

**Enjoy**

Rick was driving in a van, With his family and carol, Sophia, Clementine and Lee. "I've been thinking about our trip to the Grand Canyon". Lori said. "I don't remember that". Carl said. "This was when you were just a baby". Lori said. Lori goes on with the story. "You think we could go to the Grand Canyon I would like to". carl said. "Me Too" Sophia said. "Me Three" Clementine said. "Can all three of us Go". Sophia said. "We'd never go without you or your mom or Clementine and Lee that's a Promise." Rick said looking at them. "I also got another funny story, My Mother played the tuba, She was a small lady but she was able to carry it...so on April fools day me and my brother thought it would be funny to fill her tuba up with flower when she plays it the next day, but on the exact same day My mother thought it would be funny to wake us up for school on the weekend after we filled her tuba up with the flower."Lee said. "What happened?" Clementine said. " It's What you expect, we got covered in flower all the way from top to bottom". Lee said. Everyone Laughs over the story.

* * *

In the R.V, Shane, Andrea, Doug and Carley were in there with Glenn and Dale and Mark. Carley, Shane and Mark were cleaning up there weapons, Doug was messing with one of the pistols examining it he had a flashlight that was right by him he was starting to think of something. "You thinking about anything". Carley said. "I have an Idea but It has to Wait". Doug said. "I gotta tell you, all the things that you say to me is like complete Gibberish to me". Shane said. "Don't bag on him because he has a mind Like an Encyclopedia that's a useful thing to have...smarts". Mark said joking. "I don't mean nothing by it". Shane said still cleaning Andreas gun.

* * *

Dale suddenly had to stop because of cars and vehicles in the way. "Hey why did we stop?" Mark said. "The roads blocked." dale said. "Maybe we can turn back'. Glenn said. "We can't risk the fuel". Dale said. So they decided to traverse the area carefully. as they were moving The R.V starts to sputter and then it stops. Everyone gets out of there vehicles and check whats going on. "I Swear This R.V Has got to be the most biggest piece of shit on the face of earth". Kenny said to Dale. "Were going to have to find another radiator hose somewhere". Dale said. "Well since were stuck here might as well siphon what we can, Fuel, Supplies, anything" T Dog said. "With all these cars around were bound to find a lot of stuff". Lee said. "I don't feel comfortable doing that". Lori said. "We don't have a choice and besides its' not going to be missed". Kenny said. "All right Lets see what we can find". T Dog said. "Clementine You stay with Sophia Don't wander to far okay". Lee said. "Okay" Clementine said.

* * *

Everyone checks through the vehicles While Dale, Kenny and Glenn try to fix the R.V. Lee was looking through one of the vehicles and started checking the Trunk and the inside, He found some suitcases and clothes he checks one of the Visors and when he puts it down he sees a picture fall out, he picks it up and sees Clementine In the Picture. "Oh my god". Lee said Quietly. This was her parents Vehicle there were no bodies or no drops of blood anywhere in the car. It gave him a sigh of relief maybe they are still alive. Shane Finds a truck filled with water. Dale was on top of the R.V Looking in his binoculars, rick looks in the scope of his rifle. they suddenly see walkers coming, Rick was telling everyone to get under the Cars. Lori was with Carol, Sophia was with Clementine, everyone else had there separate cars to go under. after a few close encounters the Walkers were walking past. after the Walkers Pass. Everyone was slowly coming out of there hiding spots, when Sophia, and Clementine were ready to get out a walker spots them and tries to get them, Sophia and Clementine Quickly go to the other side of the vehicle and get out from under it they than run out into the forest as three walkers were chasing. "Shit no." Lee yelled to himself quietly. Rick and Lee get out of there hiding spot and chase after them.

* * *

Sophia and Clementine were Running as fast they can into the forest as Three walkers were chasing them. As they were running Clementine trips and drops her Hat. Sophia Helps her up but the Walkers drew closer they suddenly split up as one walker was Chasing Clementine while the other two were chasing Sophia. As they were running Sophia loses the walkers a little bit and Gets stopped by Rick and Lee. "Are you okay". rick said. Sophia tried to grab his gun, "No we can't use it it'll attract too much attention". Rick said. "Wheres Clementine?" Lee said. "I don't know she Ran in the Other Direction over there". Sophia said pointing. "Okay, Lee you go over there and try to find Clementine I'll get Sophia somewhere safe". rick said. Lee runs in the direction while rick had Sophia. rick tells sophia to hide inside a small cave While he deals with the two walkers. Lee ran in the other direction trying to find Clementine as he was Searching all he could find was her hat that she dropped. He started to see Foot Prints, Small ones and big ones he follows them and sees a walker just standing there right by a tree. He takes the walker by the back of the head and slams its face into the tree he then throws it down onto the Ground. He looks at it in anger and then stomps his foot right into the Walkers head.


	3. What Lies Ahead P 3

**Enjoy**

Daryl, Glenn and Shane were with rick. "Are you sure she was here?" Daryl said. "I told her to stay put right here, I drew the walkers over there, Lee went over there to look for Clementine I figured she ran off back to the High way." rick said. Lee came running in. "did you find any of them?" rick said to Lee. "No all I found was this". Lee said. He got out Clementines Hat. "Her Hat." Glenn said. "I followed some foot prints to where she ran off to But the trail went cold. oh god if something happened to her I will never forgive myself". Lee said sadly. "Don't worry Lee we'll find Her, and Sophia". Rick said. "I hope so". Lee said. They continue to look for her. rick tells Shane and Glenn to Calm the group while Daryl, Lee and Rick Keep searching.

* * *

Sometime Later they spot a Walker. Daryl kills it and they check it. "It just fed Recently. Rick said checking the Mouth. "yeah but what?" daryl said. "Only one way to find out". Rick said. "Wait I'll do it". Lee said. Lee took out his knife and cut the walker open, Daryl goes through its insides and takes out the stomach, they tear it open and see some small woodchuck bones. "thank God". Lee said with a sigh of relief. "At least we know". Rick said.

* * *

Clementine was still running trying to find a place to hide it was starting to get late, She started walking and walking and walking and then she sees a campsite completely abandoned she quietly goes to the Campsite and spots blood on inside the tent she peeks in sees nothing moving she opens it up quietly and then a big whiff of stench hits her. "Ewwwwww". Clementine said Quietly. she plugs her nose with something and heads inside the tent keeping far away from the dead body that was in there. it was the most disgusting thing she ever seen and she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

While the sun was going down. rick, Lee and Daryl head back to the Highway to tell them the news. "you didn't find them". carol said. "There Trail went Cold, We'll pick it up again first Light". Rick said. "you can't just them out there on their own spending the night out there in the woods". carol said tearing up. "It's not good looking in the night we'll never find them that way". Daryl said. "But Sophias Twelve years old she can't survive out their on her own". Carol said. "My Girl is eleven years old and shes out there somewhere and your daughter to. I know how your feeling". Lee said sadly. "there no need to panic you two we know there out there somewhere". rick said. "We've been tracking them for a while". Daryl said. Carol was sitting down. "How could you two just leave her out there?" Carol said to rick and Lee. "Walkers were on us I had to draw them away, Lee went in the other Direction to look Clementine they split up". rick said. "But she's just a child". carol said. "MY girl is out there to, you don't think I want to go out there looking for them, Clementine is My Family Now She's all I got!" Lee yelled. "Sophia is my only family to!" Carol yelled back. "Look you two just calm Down Don't worry We'll find them". Rick said. "No one doubts that don't worry". Shane said. Rick and Lee Walks off. Lee Kicks a car in Frustration.


	4. What Lies Ahead P 4

**Enjoy**

In the Middle of the morning everyone was trying to find weapons to use against the walkers while when they look for Clementine and Sophia. "what about Guns". Andrea said. "We can't use those it'll attract to much attention". shane said. they all head out.

* * *

clementine woke up a few minutes earlier. She took the thing she was using to plug her nose and got out of the tent as fast as she can. she just wanted to forget about the whole thing. she traveled up the forest and then seen a graveyard and a Church. "Oh man". Clementine said. she walked a little bit further towards the church, she peeked through the window of the Church and spotted some walkers she quickly walked back. suddenly there was a loud ring coming out of one of the speakers on the church. She was afraid it was going to attract more walkers to her location so she runs off to the back of the church to the forest.

* * *

**( Around Ten Minutes earlier)**

Everyone Except, Dale, Chuck, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Doug,T Dog, and Carley went out to find Clementine and Sophia as they were searching. They spot a tent. "Hey they could be in there". Rick said. "Lets hope so". Lee said. They go in Further. Daryl took position with his knife Rick tells Carol to call there names, "Sophia, Clementine, Are you in there?" Carol said. Daryl slightly opens the tent and peeks in, "Ughhh" Daryl yelled out. rick and Lee got in closer and back away from the stench. aryl took the Gun from the dead body. "Looks like he's been here a while". daryl said. "Daryl look aren't those footprints"? Lee said. Daryl checks it. "Yeah they are could be Sophias or Clementines or Both'. Daryl said. suddenly they hear a loud bell Noise. they all run towards the noise.

* * *

Back with Dale and the rest. Dale was scoping the area with his Binoculars on top of the R.V and Doug and Carley were inside the R.V. Doug was Messing with the Flashlight and the gun and seeing if he could put it together. "what are you Doing?" Carley said. "I am making an attachment, I seen it in a VideoGame once". Doug said. "I hate to break to you but VideoGames are way different then real life". Carley said. "You would be surprised, Look I'm seeing if I can take this Flashlight and put it on the gun". Doug said. "Oh I see a homemade silencer thats really smart". Carley said. "Thank you now if i can just fit it in your gun...There that should do it". Doug said. "we can't risk testing it right now try it later Who knows it might come in handy Later". Dale said. Carley puts her gun away.

**(SEASON 3 Easter Egg)**

* * *

Everyone else makes it to the church. They Look inside and see some walkers. they take them out and search around. "SOPHIA!" Rick yelled. "CLEMENTINE!" Lee Yelled. daryl looks at the statue. "Hey J.C Taking Requests?" Daryl said. "Daryl Nows not really the best time to be telling damn Jokes!" Lee yelled. suddenly they hear the noise again they go outside and see that it was. it just a timer alarm. Glenn shuts it off. "It's on a timer". Daryl said. "This is BULLSHIT!" Lee yelled. "I'm going to sit down". carol said sadly.

* * *

Clementine was still walking in the forest she was becoming tired and hungry she decided to rest near a rock. as she shuts her eyes for a minute she suddenly sees a Walker coming her way. she slowly gets get up and starts running away she was becoming exhausted and she stopped The Walker was coming Closer and Closer and then suddenly there was a sniper rifle bullet that shoots the walker right in the head. suddenly an overweight bald man wearing a hat and vest comes in. "Oh god are you okay Little Girl". The man said. "Yes I guess". Clementine said weakly. He takes out a bottle of water and gives it to her. "wait I think I seen you before?" The man Said. "Wait your that Girl that was with other Fella A couple months ago...Clementine right." Otis said. "Yeah". Clementine said. "Look you remember the Farm that you were at I'll take you to it... but I'm trying to hunt a deer right now just don't make a lot of noise and stay close okay". The man said. "Okay" clementine said.

* * *

Back at the church Carol and everybody else was sitting down as she was Praying while holding Lees hand. "Father Forgive me I don't deserve your mercy Lee doesn't either, Please give us the chance to raise Our children right and make no more mistakes. there so fearful. please they never had a chance yet. Please don't let this be our Punishment. Let them be safe, alive and safe...please lord" Carol said crying. Carol Gave Lee a Hug and walked away. Lee was still standing there just looking at the statue.

* * *

everyone goes Outside. Shane Goes to talk to Rick. "We gotta move out of here man, our people are spent, Only got a few more hours till night Fall and I good long way back". Shane said "We can't stop yet". rick said, "we got a lot of ground to cover.". Shane said. "I can't just leave it's my fault Sophia is missing and Clementine is out there to Lee would agree with me to stay". rick said. "there you go doubting yourself". shane said. "Are you doubting me? Rick said. "Hey we could assign all kinds of blame". Shane said. "This means something finding them. we need every miracle we can, we can't give up". rick said. Shane assures him and he tells everyone that Rick,Lee, Mark and him were going to search for another hour. "I want to come with you, there my friends to". Carl said. "Just be careful okay". Lori said. They all seperate and keep looking. "Can you give me a minute" Rick said. He heads back to the church.

* * *

Lee was in the Church by himself. "Look...I know that I've done some terrible things...some things that I can never take back...I just want to say...if you are listening...please...don't make her suffer...Punish me... anything...Is this my punishment...for doing what I did...huh...Come on...JUST GIVE ME A DAMN SIGN"! Lee yelled wiping his tears from his eyes. rick walks in. "Lee could you please step outside I would like to be alone". rick said. "Okay". Lee said. Lee goes outside and Rick starts talking (You know that scene).

* * *

Rick walks outside. "You got what you needed"? Shane said. "guess i'll find out". rick said. Lee, Shane, Carl, Mark and Rick head out.

* * *

Lori and the rest of them Keep walking. Andrea starts complaining. "You want my Gun...here...I'm sick of the looks your giving me...all of you...Carol I cannot imagine what your going through but you got to stop blaming Rick Or Lee... Lee is going through the same thing your going... They Didn't hesitate to go out there did they not for a second...I don't know if any of us would've gone out there as fast as they did...Or make the Hard Decisions they had to make...Anybody...You all look at them and blame them for what they did if you think you can do better than what they did go right ahead nobodies stopping you." Lori said. Andrea gives Lori back the gun. "We should get going". Andrea said.

* * *

Rick,Carl, Lee and Shane start walking further into the woods. "Lee why don't you and Mark go over there with your guns and take point". Rick said. "All right". Lee said. Lee goes on ahead.

* * *

Otis and Clementine were still walking across the forest still trying to search for deer. "You see anything". Otis said. "No". Clementine said.

* * *

as Rick, Shane and Carl were walking they see a deer and just look at it. they slowly go a little bit closer to it. "It's okay". rick said to carl. Carl starts to get Closer.

* * *

otis starts scouting the area with his rifle he suddenly sees a deer right in his sites. "Found one". Otis said. Lee and Mark was just right behind them. "Clementine?" Lee said. "Lee?" Clementine said. suddenly Otis took the shot and the deer went down. "NOOOOOO". Rick yelled. Carl goes down with a gun shot to the chest. "Oh My god" Otis said seeing what he just did.

**THIS SEASON ON THE WALKING DEAD**

**"Was he bit". Hershel said**

**"Shot". Rick said.**

**"I DON"T WANT HIM HERE!" Hershel Yelled pointing at Kenny.**

**"The Group is scattered, weak" Dale said**

**"You got to consider her a living person that's it whether your living or your not you ain't little you ain't a girl you ain't a boy you ain't strong or smart...your Alive." Chuck said to Lee**

**"We got to set boundaries with these people" Hershel said.**

**"Me and Dale Know what kind of man you are." Lee said to shane. Shane gives Lee an Angry and threatening look.**

**"I don't know why we do the things we do". Lori said Crying to Rick**

**COMING SOON**


	5. Bloodletting Pt 1

**Enjoy**

Rick and everyone that was with him was running towards the Farm. rick had Carl in his hands. "Shit, shit ,shit". Lee was yelling. "Is Carl going to be okay!" Clementine Yelled. "I don't know?" Lee said. "HOW FAR HOW FAR!". Rick yelled to Otis. "Right over there keep running, yell for Hershel he'll help your boy". Otis was saying out of breath.

* * *

Maggie was outside she checked through her binoculars and saw rick carrying Carl. "DAD!" Maggie yelled. Rick made it to the main field of the farm. Hershel and everyone came outside. "Was he bit?" Hershel said. "Shot by your man". rick said. "Otis?" Maggie said. "He said to find Hershel is that you". rick said. "Yes... Quick get him inside". Hershel said. "Patricia I need my med kit, Maggie get painkillers, alcohol and bandages, clean towels everything." Hershel said. Rick puts him on the bed. Hershel instructs Rick to keep pressure on the wound and Hershel checks for a heartbeat, "I got a Heartbeat but it's faint...rick were going to do everything we can you need to give us some room". Hershel said. Rick looks out the window and Sees, Lee, Mark, Shane, Otis and Clementine Running to them. rick Steps outside. "Your boy is he alive?" Otis said. rick didn't say anything. Shane gets out a due rag and wipes Ricks face from the blood. Lee takes a good look at the barn and the house. "Oh god not this place again". Lee said. He remembers trying to save Shawn, Hershels son from underneath the tractor but he couldn't pull him out in time. Hershel was at least a little grateful to Lee for trying, but he was still upset. "Hey man are you okay?" Mark said. "yeah i'm fine just a little shook up". Lee said. They all go inside.

* * *

Hershel was still checking on Carl. "The Deer slowed the bullet down but it did not go through clean The bullet broke into pieces if I can get the bullet fragments out I should be able to take care of the wound " Hershel said. Otis came in feeling bad about what he did. Clementine ran to Carls side. Hershel was shocked to see her He then turns around and sees Lee just standing there with a sad look on his face. "You". Hershel said. "Look I'm sorry I couldn't- Lee was cut off. "Don't... just...take your girl and wait in the other room" Hershel said. "Come on Clementine" Lee said. They both walk out of the room.


	6. Bloodletting Pt 2

Back With Dale and Everyone, T Dog was getting a real infection from the cut on his arm. He gave him the medicine that they had from Kenny's Supplies but they weren't strong enough to stabilize him.

* * *

**(Back at the farm)**

Rick, Shane, Lee and Clementine were sitting down in the other room. Shane started to question Lee. "Does that man know you"? Shane said. "Yeah we met a long time ago...I don't want to talk about it". Lee said holding Clementine close. "why did I let him come with us I should've let him stay with Lori". Rick said. "Don't start that, you need to get that monkey off your back". Shane said. " two Little girls goes missing, we look for them you said to go back, Carl got shot because I was to stubborn". Rick said. "Don't talk like that, We found one of them shes sitting right there it wasn't for nothing, you pulled through". Shane said. " and I am eternally grateful to you Rick I won't forget that". Lee said. "Thanks". rick said. Maggie comes out of the room. "Rick, He needs blood". Maggie said. Hershel was trying to get the bullet out Carl was awake and could feel the pain, he was screaming bloody murder. "STOP IT YOUR KILLING HIM!" Rick yelled.. "RICK YOU WANT HIM TO LIVE"? Hershel said. "Quick do it now"! Shane yelled. Patricia puts the tube in ricks arm and transfers his blood into Carl. Lee was holding Clementines ears so she wouldn't hear the screams. Carl passes out from the shock Hershel take a fragment out. "One down...five more to go". Hershel said.

* * *

Sometime Later. Carl was patched up and Rick was giving Carl more Blood. "Lori needs to be here". Rick said. "Thats not a good idea. hershel said. "Shes his mother". rick said. "He still needs more blood he can't go more than 50 feet from this bed". Hershel said about Carl. Rick goes into the other room where Otis, Maggie, Clementine and Lee were at. "She has to be here Shane she has to know". Rick said. " I know, but Carl needs you here, what would happen if he needed and you weren't here". Shane said. Rick was struggling over it. "Your right". Rick said. "When was I ever wrong?" Shane said. Hershel comes out of the room to tell them news. he says that the fragments are to deep and theres internal damage and he needs better equipment to get the job done, "your going to need a respirator". Otis said. "And a tube that goes with it and everything else that may be useful" Hershel said. "With that you could save him?" rick said. "I could try". Hershel said " but Where can we get them the nearest hospital went up in flames...The University". Otis said. "Just what I was thinking The University of Georgia set up a Pharma shelter there it should have everything we need". Hershel said. "The place was overun the last time I saw it maybe it's better now". Otis said. "Then leave everything else to me". Shane said. "I hate you going alone." Rick said. "Just give me a map". Shane said. "You won't need a map...I'll take you there I'll know what to get". Otis said. "Otis no" Patricia said. "I'm responsible for what happenend I need to set things right and I won't let him do it on his own". Otis said. "I'll come with you guys to" Lee said. "Why?" Rick said. "I use to be a teacher there for more than six years I know the layout of the University like the back of my hand give or take". Lee said. "Lee no" clementine said. "Clementine this is the only way to make Carl feel better do you understand that". Lee said. "Just be Careful okay I don't want to lose you". Clementine said about to cry. "Don't worry Sweet Pea I'll be back before you know it". Lee said. Clementine gives Lee a Hug. "Hey kid if it makes you feel better I'll cover him for you". Mark said. "Thank you". Clementine said. "Are You sure you guys want to do this?" Shane said. "You won't know what to get anyway it's best that I come along". Otis said. "Thank you Otis, Lee, Mark I really appreciate what you guys are doing for shane and my boy". rick said. "Lets just wait for that boy to feel better than we'll talk, I'll gather some things for the trip". Otis said. "Clementine I'm going to need your walkie talkie and ricks just in case". Lee said. Clementine gives Lee hers and rick gives him his. They all ready up for the trip to the university


	7. Bloodletting Pt 3

**Enjoy**

Otis,Lee, Shane and Mark ready there things checks there weapons to make sure they had ammo in them. Otis gives his wife a hug, Lee gives Clementine one more hug. "Just get what you need and out of there". rick said to them. Lee and Mark get in the back of the truck. while Otis and Shane were inside the truck. They drive off.

* * *

Back on the freeway Dale found some supplies and a guitar for Glenn, Dale Talks to T-Dog(You know that scene)

* * *

Lori and her group were walking back to camp Andrea gets separated from the group, she then gets attacked by a walkers but Maggie comes in on a horse and takes care of the walker with a baseball bat. Maggie informs them that Carl was shot and that Lori needs to come with her. she tells them to get the rest of their group from the highway and get back to the farm.

* * *

"Shot, what do you mean shot"?" dale said. "We don't know some girl on a horse came out of nowhere and she picked up Lori". Glenn said. "You just let her". Dale said. "she used Ricks name and Carl's". Daryl said.

* * *

Back at the farm Rick was standing by the porch looking at the sunset. Hershel comes out to check on him. "This place is beautiful". rick said. "This farms been with my family for 160 years". Hershel said. "I can't believe how untouched it is, your lucky" Rick said. "We didn't come out unscathed, we lost friends, neighbors, the epidemic took my wife and my step son". Hershel said. " I'm Sorry". Rick said. "My daughters were spared I'm grateful to god for that...These people here... all we got left is each other just hoping we can ride it out in peace", Hershel said. They suddenly see Maggie and Lori on horse back coming. Lori makes it to the farm. She rushes into the house to see Carl. She almost broke down Crying. Clementine was right there to. "Oh Clementine thank god your okay". Lori said. Rick was preparing for another Transfusion.

* * *

Otis, Shane, Lee, and Mark make it to the university. "This Place is huge". Mark whispered. "Yeah it is I think it would be best if we split up, that's why I brought these Walkie Talkies". Lee said. During there sneaking they found an old campus map lying on the ground, "What luck I'ts still a readable...here, Shane you take this and the Walkie talkie, Me and Mark will go over there if you need any help or if you get Lost just Contact me." Lee said, "Okay". Shane said. "Oh and Otis thank you For finding my Girl out in the forest." Lee said. "Don't Mention it". Otis said. Lee and Mark go Together as Shane and Otis went the other way. after some searching Shane and Otis hede behind some Cars and saw some walkers. "Lee come in are you there?" Shane said. "Yeah Did you find the medical shelter?" Lee said. "yeah but theirs walkers all over the place". Shane said. "Damn..is their a way you can get past". Lee said. "Yeah It's going to be tough though were going to have to wait for it to get dark". Shane said. "Okay we just spotted some walkers are way to..so we can't get back to you right now you and Otis are going to have to get the medical supplies yourselves I'll see if me and Mark can find some extra supplies along the way". Lee said. They decided to wait for the sun to go down a little bit more.

* * *

Back with Dale and the rest. "A farm no way we can't go there". Kenny said a bit shocked. "He's right what if Sophia or Clementine or both come back, it could happen". Carol said. "We need to get to this farm...Our group is split, scattered and weak". dale said. "If Sophia or Clementine comes back and were gone that would be awful". Andrea said. "OK I got a plan for this I say first thing in the morning we pull up the stakes give us a chance to make a big sign leave them some supplies, I'll stay here with the R.V". Daryl said. "If the R.V stays I am to". Dale said. "Count me in". Andrea said. "Me too" Glenn said. "No Glenn You need to go there to get in Contact with Rick, Lee and everyone else that's there and bring T Dog with you, He's got a major blood infection he needs stronger medicine. Daryl goes through Merle's Bike and Hands him some strong Antibiotics and Medicine. "This isn't generic stuff either, First Class, Merle got the Clap on occasion". Daryl said.

* * *

on the brink of night Shane and Otis move in, Shane and Otis throws some flairs they found in a trunk to distract the walkers. They move in quickly to get inside the Medical shelter.

* * *

Mark and Lee were inside the main classrooms looking for supplies. "Look here... some aspirin and packaged food in some of the backpacks" Mark said. "Okay grab some of it and lets get going". Lee said.

* * *

Back at the farm Hershel was Checking Carl's Blood Pressure. Rick wanted to go back to the group to get them but Lori tells him not. "Rick you gave to much blood you won't be able to make at least a yard." Hershel said. "Rick...If Shane and Lee said they'll be back they'll be back Carl needs you...I need you". Lori said. "Shes Right Rick Don't worry it'll be fine.". Clementine said.

* * *

Otis and Shane start gathering what they need from the medical shelter. They exit out as slowly as they can but the walkers spot them they suddenly start running as the walkers start closing in behind them.

* * *

Lee and Mark were going down a hall way until Mark accidentally trips over a fallen flag post and sets off his gun. "Oh shit". Mark said. Lee looks behind them and sees a load of walkers coming there way. "Run!" Lee yelled. Both Lee and Mark run as fast they can as walkers drew near.

* * *

Shane and Otis made some close calls but they managed to get inside one of the buildings and close the gate so the walkers couldn't get to them. "Dammit"!. Shane said


	8. saving the last one

**Enjoy, I also want to point out, there this funny video Called "The Walking (and Talking) Dead Bad Lip Reading" it is Hilarious check it out on YouTube when you get the chance, anyway enjoy the episode**

The episode starts as Shane was taking a shower after that he shaves his head bald and looks at himself in the mirror

**(Intro)**

* * *

Back at the University Shane and Otis were running and in another section of the university Lee and Mark were running to, going through classrooms dodging walkers as best they can, both scenes were going in slow-mo as Rick was telling a story to Lori about Shane stealing his principals Car when they were teenagers in the background.

* * *

Sometime later. Shane And Otis make it to a gym area they get on top of some bleachers. "Okay where are we now". Otis said. "I don't know but look over there there some windows, we maybe able to get out through there". Shane said. "Maybe you but not me". Otis said. " Now hey hey hey". Shane said. "come on man look at me you think I can squeeze through one of those tiny windows they'll be all over us, Call Lee". Otis said. Shane takes the walkie talkie from behind his pants and tries to contact Lee.

* * *

Lee and Mark were still Running they manage to catch a break in one of the classrooms but the door won't stay that way for long luckily there was two doors out. "Lee Lee are you still alive...Lee!" Lees talkies said. Lee answers the Talkie. "Make it quick we got walkers on top of us". Lee said. "You and me both were trapped in a gym somewhere". Shane said. "You must be at the North Gym, your stuck?" Lee said. "yeah Windows inside are to small for Otis". Shane said. "Okay do you see a door at the far end of the gym"? Lee said. Otis checks around the room with his flashlight he finds a door. "Yeah" Otis said. "Okay that door leads to a locker room theres Windows in there Large enough for Otis to fit through, can you make it there?" Lee said. "Yeah I think so". Shane said. "Okay We'll see if we can make it to the fields we'll see you there." Lee said signing off.

* * *

"we'll lay down some fire, We'll get a head start, stay here, I'll hop down draw them away that gives you the chance to climb up them bleachers and out a window". Otis said. "your a crazy son of a bitch you know that?" shane said. "I just want to do right for that boy" Otis said. "you take three shots and you go". shane said. Otis shoots three shots with his rifle on three walkers he jumps down only to hurt his leg, a walker grabs him by the leg, Otis tries to shake it off, Shane shoots it with his shotgun and Otis limps off as fast as he can into the locker room. shane jumps off next and heads up the bleachers that lead to the windows he takes care of some straggler walkers and heads out the window carefully he gets out and drops his bag into the bushes, as he's getting out a walker pops out of nowhere grabbing Shane as he was getting out the window, Shane shoots it and he drops down hurting his leg, and breaking the Walkie Talkie. "Shit" Shane said looking at it. He throws it down and continues on.


	9. saving the last one Pt 2

**Enjoy**

Lee and Mark were running and made it to a different room, it was the entrance to the assembly building they go in and barricade the doors with a janitors cart. "Shit theirs no way out in here!" Mark said. "Look up there thats a catwalk up there if we can make it the roof of the building there should be a ladder that will take us down outside". Lee said. They run down the assembly onto the stage, the walkers got through the doors. they climb up the stairs all the way to the catwalk the walkers followed them up the stairs, to make sure they don't get followed they shoot off the wires holding the catwalk when they passed it and the walkers fell. they make it to the roof. "Man...that was close". Mark said catching his breath. Lee tries to contact Shane. "Shane...Shane do you copy". Lee said. Nothing. "Dammit". Lee said. "Do you think they made it?" Mark said. "For Carl's sake they better". Lee said. Lee spots the ladder. Lee goes down first the ladder was a little wobbly. "careful when you go down the ladder it's coming off its hinges". Lee said. Lee gets down. Now it was Marks turn. as he was going down the Ladder suddenly broke off. "Ohhhhhh shiiiiiiiit" Mark said falling down. Luckily he was halfway down when it came off. "Mark are you okay?" Lee said. "I'm fine" Mark said. when he got up he suddenly went down. "Ahhhh" Mark said. Lee checked his leg. "shit your leg...its fractured" Lee said. "I can still walk a little bit". Mark said. "Here I'll carry you". Lee said. Lee throws Marks arm over his shoulder and starts helping him walk.

* * *

Back with Shane, He was cornered on a fence he was waiting for the walkers to get closer and then suddenly someones been shooting them it was Otis. Shane limps to him. "That was my Last round". Otis said. "Mine to". Shane said. they both limp off.

* * *

Back at the farm T Dog and Glenn make it and see whats going on. They head inside and see Carl and Clementine, "Clementine your okay". Glenn said. "Yeah Lee and Mark and Otis found me." Clementine said. "What about sophia?" Glenn said. "No" Clementine said sadly. During the farm parts Rick and Lori were talking about things(You know that scene). Lori checks on Carl and Clementine Carl wakes up. "He's awake" .Clementine said. Lori starts talking to him and then when Carl hits Mid sentence he stops. he than starts shaking rapidly. Clementine screams over the situation she turns around. "whats happening!" Lori screamed. "It's a seizure don't touch him you'll probably hurt him...we just have to let it pass". Hershel said. Rick and Lori Watch in Horror as Carl shakes rapidly and then stops. "His brain isn't getting enough blood He needs another Transfusion". Hershel said.

* * *

Otis and Shane were walking down some steps. "Come on we need a way out". Shane said. "What happened to the Walkie talkie?" Otis said. "I dropped and broke it when I fell out the window". shane said. otis takes a break on a fence and then walkers come near it. they continue on.

* * *

Lee and Mark were still going Lee was still holding Mark. "How much farther to the truck". Mark said. " I don't know with all these walkers everywhere I Can't think straight lets just hope there there when we get there". Lee said. "Look you carried me long enough let me limp". Mark said. "Are you sure?" Lee said. "yeah". Mark said Lee lets him go and suddenly a bunch of walkers come out of nowhere. "as a matter of fact never mind lets go!" Mark said Quickly. Lee grabbed him again and they tried to go as fast they can.

* * *

Shane and Otis were still limping and they fall over. "We have to get to the street double back to the truck" Otis said. "We ain't going to make it". Shane said. "come on don't give up were almost there". Otis said. "your going to take these bags and go". Shane said. "I'm not leaving you behind". Otis said. "How many rounds you got in your sidearm" Shane said. "Four...You" Otis said. "Five and one in the pot" Shane said. they both get up and start limping away and shooting at the walkers. In the far far distance Lee and Mark can hear gunshots. "I think that's them" Mark said. "That means were close to the main street come on". Lee said.

* * *

Clementine was getting worried about Carl and Lee. Hershel Checks Carl. "He's losing blood faster then we can replace it and the swelling in his abdomen we can't wait any longer or he's just going to slip away...Now I'm going to need an answer right now if you want me to do this because I think your boy is out of time...you have to make a choice". Hershel said. "A choice?" Lori said. "No!" Clementine said. "Clementine go in the other room". Rick said. Clementine walks out with a worried face. "A choice Lori I need an answer...please". rick said sadly. "We do it" Lori said about to cry. Hershel brings in a cart and They put Carl on it. Suddenly they hear a truck coming they peek out the window and see Otis's truck. "Thank god". Rick said. they rush Outside. and see only Shane Coming out. Rick hugs him and gives him the bag. "Wheres Otis?' Rick said. shane shook his head. "Lee...Mark?" Rick said. Shane didn't say anything. "There was to many of them man coming at us at everyturn, We decided to split up cover more ground, Lee and Mark went and it was me and Otis...We were down to our last bullets and Otis told me to keep running, said he would cover me...I looked Back...I waited in the truck for Lee and Mark but they never showed up Walkers were closing in I had no choice but to leave... I tried". Shane said sadly. "Otis wanted to make it right...Lee and Mark wanted to help". rick said. Maggie was crying in the background.

* * *

Sometime Later Maggie was crying in the kitchen with Glenn right there. "I known Otis since I was a kid he was there when my mother died". Maggie said. "Who else?" Glenn said. "My step mother and Step brother". Maggie said

* * *

Hershel came out and told them that Carl stabilized. "I'll tell Patricia and Clementine about Otis and Lee". Hershel said. "No I'll tell Clementine you tell Patricia". rick said. they go inside.

* * *

Rick goes to Clementine. "Carl is feeling better now...Wheres Lee?" Clementine said. 'Clementine...I don't know how...to tell you this but...Lee..."Rick said. Clementine was starting to tear up. "No no no no no no that's not true". Clementine said about to cry. "I'm sorry Clementine I'm so sorry". rick said sadly. Clementine started to cry out loudly she ran out of the room and put her face on a pillow and started to scream Loudly and crying. Rick just looked at her with sad eyes. Lori saw it to. "What are we going to do...she has nobody left to take care of her now". Lori said. "She has us...we owe that much to Lee" rick said. rick hugged Lori and they went to check on Carl. Patricia was in the kitchen hearing the news about Otis she starts to cry to. Shane looked in the distance.

* * *

Shane went into the Bathroom and started to take a shower. he started looking around the bathroom for a hair shaver. he started to shave his hair

* * *

Back at the university. Otis and Shane were down to there last bullet. "Only one left" Shane said. "Me too". Otis said. "Sorry man". Shane said. Shane shoots Otis in the Leg. He wrestles Otis for the supplies as he fights back. Otis grabs Shanes hair and he accidentally sets off Otis"s gun. Shane starts blunting Otis's head with the gun and he takes the supplies the walkers drew near and they went down on Otis, Shane Kept limping away as he kept hearing the screams from the Otis.

* * *

Lee and Mark Heard the screaming. "THAT SOUNDS LIKE OTIS!" Mark Yelled. "We better Hurry to the truck now!" Lee Yelled. Shane finally makes it to the truck and sets everything. he gets in and starts it He then spots Mark and Lee Coming with some walkers right behind them. "SHANE! SHANE! MARKS HURT, I NEED SOME HELP!" Lee Yelled. Shane was just paying attention to the walkers that were right behind them. He starts the Engine and drives off. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" mark yelled. Lee couldn't believe it. "Come on we got to get out of here". Lee said. Lee and Mark starts going as fast as they can out of the University and into the woods.


	10. Season4B Promo episode 9Don't look back

**Hello and welcome Back and yet again we got another Promo for the Other half of Season 4, so it is only appropriate that I make one as well, so I will undoubtedly make it Here you are my Promo for Season 4 **

**The promo starts as you hear music I believe it is called, "Bad Moon Arising" playing in the background as theres random clips showing the characters. as you hear rick talking in the Background as well**

**"I know We'll never get things back to the way they used to be. rick said.**

**You see a clip of Michonne back at the prison,**

**Carley and Ben Show up in the vehicle dumbstruck on what just happened to the prison.**

**You see Glenn bloody and coming back to consciousness.**

**You see Beth Crying, and Daryl staring.**

**Lee and Molly are walking through the forest carefully.**

**Clementine by herself near a fire is looking at a video camera crying.**

**"It's not going to be easy". rick said.**

** You see tyresse hit a walker with his hammer.**

**Michonne is slicing up Walkers everywhere. while Carley and Ben Watch.**

**you see Maggie staring.**

**Carl is walking**

**"Were not too far gone". Rick said**

**rick is looking at mirror with a sad face.**

**Clementine is Running away from something.**

**Beth and Daryl are running away from something**

**Lee Punches some guy in the face.**

**Molly is hanging for dear life with her Ice tool in the water as the current was pulling her.**

**"Were survivors". rick said.**

"**THE WALKING DEAD RETURNS SUNDAY ON FEBRUARY 9th. **


	11. Cherokee rose and Grief

**Enjoy.**

around the daytime it was cloudy. everyone was gathering rocks for a grave for Otis, Lee and Mark. Clementine was taking it hard she was sitting down right by the grave site just staring at it with an emotionless face. when everyone tried to talk to her she would just sit their. Rick and everyone else was looking at her. "shes been sitting there for at least three hours". Glenn said. "Can you really blame her...she's still a kid...She lost the only family she got". T Dog said. As everyone was gathering rocks they see vehicles approaching. Kenny was driving in his pick up truck. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit". Kenny said sadly. All of his bad memories started to come back, him rescuing duck and just leaving lee to take care of Shawn all by himself. "Kenny, this is the same place". Katjaa said. "I know hon". Kenny said. He started to get butterflies in his stomach. as they finally made it everyone else gets out of their vehicles except for him.

* * *

After Hershel checked Carl he came outside to meet everyone. Kenny was looking right at him. "How is he?" Dale said about Carl. "He'll pull through...Thanks to Hershel and his people, Shane, Lee, Mark, we would've lost him if it weren't for them". Rick said looking at Shane. Dale Gives Rick a hug. "How did it happen...Wheres Mark and Lee?" Dale said. "Running accident that's it just...an unfortunate accident". Rick said. Kenny over heard Rick say that He quickly got out of the vehicle. "accident what do you mean an Accident!" Kenny yelled. everyone Looks at him and then Hershel spotted him. He had an angry look on his face, Hershel quickly walked toward him and punched Kenny right in the face knocking him down. " I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK HERE"! Hershel Yelled. everyone was all shocked to see that. Maggie held her father back. "Hershel what the hell". Rick said. "This son of a bitch left my boy to die". Hershel said with tears in his eyes. everyone looks at Kenny as he was wiping his bloody nose. "What do you mean"? Glenn said. "It happened a couple months Ago, my son got his leg caught under a tractor by his boy, those things show up near our fence near him, One of them grabs his boy and after he saved him he ran off Leaving Lee to try to save my boy". Hershel said. everyone was all shocked from the story. Daryl helps him back up. "Hey man is that true?" Daryl said. Kenny had tears in his eyes. "Yes...I panicked I'm, not proud of it, my boy was in Danger I wasn't thinking straight". Kenny said. "Well that cost me my boy." Hershel said. "Now come on everybody just calm down" Carley said. "Yeah this isn't about the past it's about now were trying to mourn for god sake". T Dog said. "I DON"T WANT HIM HERE"! Hershel yelled pointing at Kenny. "Hershel come on man can you at least show it in your heart to let him and his family stay for the Funeral". Rick said. Hershel was struggling on what to say. "Lee is dead...he was my friend can I least go and say a few words" .Kenny said sadly. Hershel was feeling so much anger. "Your a piece of shit...But if I refuse I'm no better than you...fine you can stay for a while...But you are forbidden to coming inside the house and talking to my family...If I so much as see you around them you are gone..." Hershel said.

* * *

Everyone was around the gravesite. Beth put as rock on top of the grave. "Blessed be god. father of our lord Jesus Christ praise be to them, for the gift of Otis, Lee, and Mark who gave their lives to save a child, now more than ever our precious assets we thank you god for the peace and joys that you will be giving to them and grace". Hershel said. Clementine was tearing up. Shane was thinking back during the funeral. About how he shot otis, Leaving Mark and Lee behind for the walkers. "Shane will you speak for Otis, Lee and Mark". Hershel said. " I don't know". Shane said. "You were the last one to see him alive in his final moments...please I need to hear I need to know his death had meaning." Patricia said crying. "I need to know to about Lee" Clementine said crying some more. Shane started talking. "I broke my Walkie Talkie as me and Otis were getting away from the walkers...Lee was very helpful helped us find the things to save Carl and told us where to go when we got lost...Me and Otis were down to our pistols...it was bad corners were blocked everywhere. "We got to save the boy he said he gave me his back pack and shoved me ahead said he would take the rear he would cover me...and when I looked back...if it wasn't for Otis, Lee and Mark I wouldn't be alive right now neither would Carl it was them...they saved us both". Shane said. He puts the rock on the grave.

* * *

**(Last night)**

Lee was still holding Mark with Marks arm over his shoulders. They managed to get some distance away from the walkers. "Man I can't see shit even with this flash light". Mark said. "Don't worry were getting back". Lee said. as soon as he said that they trip over an edge and they both wound up rolling down a Large hill. Lees vision was out of place because of the fall. he picks himself up and sees Mark just Lying there. "Mark are you okay?" Lee said. Mark was moving only a little holding his leg. Lee checked it.. the fall made it completely worse he could see the bone sticking out of the skin. "Come on man I'm going to pick you up". Lee said. "Lee stop...this is the end of the road for me". Mark said. They suddenly can hear walkers drawing near. "I'll only slow you down". Mark said. "Mark don't be talking crazy...I'm not leaving you here". Lee said. "You still have a chance...I don't...Just give me a gun and I'll cover you". Mark said. "No" Lee said "LEE this isn't a time for debate... I promised your girl that I would get you back to her...Please don't make me break that Promise". Mark said. Lee was getting upset but he knew there was no choice, he hated himself thinking about leaving behind a friend that helped him get this far. "Okay... fine... you win" Lee said sadly. Lee gave him his gun that he dropped and gave it to him. "theres half a clip in that gun around 6 bullets use it wisely" Lee said. "Fine Just take the Flashlight, the supplies and run get out of here before more come" Mark said. Lee shook his hand and he ran off. Mark was waiting for the right moment if he was going to go He wants to take a few walkers with him. As the walkers drew near he shot a few right in the head. the sound it was making was drawing the walkers to Mark giving Lee a chance. He was down to his last bullet he saw a lot of them coming near him. He took the pistol put it right on his temple and pulled the trigger. Lee heard the final Gunshot, he knew what that meant. He looked back for a brief second and continued on running.

**(INTRO)**


	12. Cherokee rose and Grief P 2

**Enjoy, I also want to point out you won't be seeing Lee any more on this episode but don't worry He'll be back in the next one, This will be a Character development Episode, I will also try to extended the relationship between Carley and Doug but it won't be a really strong one like Lee's in the future. Clementine will also have some build up to, still grieving over the person she thinks has lost, and Kenny how he's trying to pull through after being back at the farm. and also Chuck to. I want to announce To JOLOGOfilmsgames that Enemies called "The Hunters" will be In the other half of Season 4 tell me what you think about that and leave a comment, Man I'm so excited, Now that I know who to expect I have many plans for our telltale characters. Also I think the show will be moving out of the state and into another, what do you think it will be, North Carolina, Washington D.C it has to be somewhere around the east coast, Please if you have any Information I would really like it to help me think of some stuff on what to do for my story.**

Maggie brings A map to Rick and everyone that was around the car the locations. "How long has this Girl been missing"? Hershel said. "This'll be the third day". Rick said. This map will be perfect get things organized, We'll clear the whole area break into teams". Rick said. "Not you not today, you gave three units of blood, you won't make it 5 minutes in this heat, and Shane with your ankle you keep pushing it, you'll be layed down for months". Hershel said. "Guess it's just me... I'm going to head back over to the creek, work my way through there". Daryl said. "I'll drive back to the inner state see if Sophia went back there". Shane said. "Okay we got everything settled". Rick said. " Since we'll be doing this we can't be using knives all the time, We'll need to do gun training Dale and Carley has some experience with sidearms it will make it easier to teach". Shane said. "I don't think it will be safe to do that on my property". Hershel said. " Hershel I think it would make my group feel safer if they were carrying a sidearm". Rick said. Hershel had a hard time coming to a conclusion but he decided to let thme practice. "Thank you". Rick said.

* * *

everyone was doing there thing. Rick was sitting on the steps by the house and dale comes walking alone. "Daryl you sure you don't need anyone else" Rick said. "I work better alone." Daryl said. "You don't have to we got a plan now". Rick said. "Whats your point?" Dale said. "My point is...we lost two of our people already, we can leave you off the hook you don't owe us anything". Rick said. "Not unless another plan falls through". Daryl said. He continued on walking.


	13. My update for season 4b

**Hello everyone and welcome back, This isn't an episode but instead an update for my story, I just want to inform you that I have Come up with some ideas for my story,**

**1. During the season you will see more of the 400 days characters but not all of them I think I will leave the rest to return for season 5, but tell me who do you want back or want to make an appearance?. I am up for some debate on who you want to show up,**

**2. One or two of any of the telltale characters are going to die by the end of the season, I am not going to tell you who these people or person are but sadly it's going to happen. who do you think it's going to be?**

**3. Two people that you might know or recognize will be joining "THE HUNTERS". (Maybe)**

**4. A familiar face will return that we thought was dead. (not Morgan thats been confirmed already)**

**5. Clementine Might meet up with Daryl and Beth running from the same thing.**

**Am I catching your Attention? Please give me some feedback on what you think of the ideas and give me your opinions, Bye for now.**


	14. Cherokee rose and Grief P 3

**Enjoy**

Hershel comes out of the house to talk to rick, "We can give you more space move closer to the barn". Rick said. "No need for that, better you stay close to the house, I don't say this easily rick, we don't normally take in strangers, it hasn't fell well in my favor in the past". Hershel said giving a quick look to Kenny. "I can't have your people thinking this is permanent, once you find this girl and your boy is feeling well for travel I expect you to be moving on, we need to be clear on that". Hershel said walking away.

* * *

Kenny was setting up his tent. while thinking, Katjaa comes in. "Kenny are you okay?" Katjaa said. "No i'm not, I feel like shit being back here after all this time." Kenny said. "You still planning on taking us to Savannah?" Katjaa said. "I was until I realized that Mark and Lee are pushing up daisies right now, we won't be able to make it that far, even if Doug and Carley want to come along even Chuck". Kenny said. "We still have that stash back in Macon". Katjaa said. "Yeah but the last time we saw it the place was crawling with walkers that's why we had to leave that motel in the first place, it was getting overrun I don't think we'll be able to get back there for a while and besides we don't have the man power to get threw that mess on our own". Kenny said. " I just want Duck to be safe". Katjaa said worried. "Don't worry he'll be fine". Kenny said.

* * *

Clementine was looking at her families picture, and Lees torn picture, she started to cry, she took her hat and threw it in anger. she suddenly realized what she did and ran back to get it she brushed it off and put it back on. "

* * *

Doug was with Carley as she was using the silencer pistol that Doug made for her. "Wow this really works" Carley said. "Well i'm glad that it works". Doug said. "You know I never really thanked you for saving my life back at the festival". Carley said. "It was nothing you were in trouble I helped you out". Doug said. "Let me repay you for it". Carley said. Carley gave him a kiss on the lips. Doug was surprised about that. His face was red. "Now were square". Carley said . Rick walked towards them. "Hey guys". Rick said. "High Rick" Doug said. "Shane was trying to find some way to use something to target nearby trees for gun practice, you don't happen to have anything like that, Like chalk or whatever". Rick said. "No don't the kids have some, you know a piece of Charcoal is a suitable alternative depending on your marking surface..since were on the subject did you know that while chalk is traditionally known to be Calcium Carbonate which is often used in classrooms is actually made of gypsum thanks to favorable domestic mining conditions"?. Doug said. Rick just gave Him a W.T.F face. "No Doug...I didn't". rick said. "Well I hope that helps you out". Doug said. Rick just walks away.

* * *

Dale and T dog were pumping water Dale was walking towards the well and peeked down. T dog was just about ot have drink but Dale stopped him. "I wouldn't drink that". dale said.

* * *

Shane, Andrea, Glenn, Kenny and Doug, and Carley were around the well. "We can't risk shooting it". shane said. "It has to come out alive". T dog said. "Well how do you suppose we do that"? Glenn said.

* * *

Chuck was out with, Hershel and Rick trying to layout the area. "Here take a moment have a look". Hershel said to rick. All three of them were looking at the vast area with a stream far away. "Thats something isn't it?" Hershel said. "it feels good polishing the occasional remainder". Hershel said. "Of what?" Rick said. " whatever comes to mind For me it's often god... any thoughts on that for both of you". Hershel said. "Me I'm not really sure, I carry and read the bible every now and then but I only found it as a past time never considered myself to be a full believer, to many religions, you don't know which one is the right one to follow, each religion has it's own thing to it I decide to stay out of those kind of things". Chuck said. "Last time I asked something and admired the view my son got shot I try not to mix it with the almighty anymore". rick said. "Shane told me about your story how your were shot, the coma, yet you came out of it somehow you did not feel gods hand on yours?" Hershel said. "At that moment no i did not". rick said. "And you found your wife and boy and he was shot and he survived that told you nothing"? Hershel said. "But at what cost? it just tells me that god has a weird sense of humor". Rick said. Rick goes back to the map.


	15. Cherokee rose and Grief P 4

**Hello and welcome back for another chapter, I just seen another teaser for the other half of season 4, It shows a cell back at the prison with lots of blood all over the place and a blood trail heading out, what in the hell is that suppose to mean, please tell me if anybody knows who or there guess is going to be that did that. also I decided to change somethings in this episode **

Everyone that's around the well decided to pull the walker up and so they sent Glenn down the well to tie a rope around the walker. after some tight turns they managed to do it and pull Glenn out to safety.

* * *

Daryl while searching for Sophia managed to find an abandoned house. He travels through it carefully he hears a noise coming out from another room that was closed. he slowly opens the door and then he aims quickly along with a gun pointed at him. "Daryl". Lee said. "Lee?" Daryl said. "Damn your the last person I would expect to meet". Lee said. "You to, we thought you were dead." Daryl said. "Mark helped me he had a busted leg, told me to leave him behind I gave him a gun and I Ran". Lee said. "sucks". Daryl said. "you said it...Clementine is she alright". Lee said. "She will after she sees you again you didn't happen to spot Sophia when you were coming back here?" Daryl said. "Sadly no I checked every inch of this house for supplies but I think there are signs that shes been here take a look." Lee said. Lee shows him some blankets and a pillow. Daryl and Lee head outside Daryl finds a couple of flowers and they both head on back to the farm.

* * *

Everyone that was at the well started to pull the walker out of the well after getting half of its body out the Walker than splits in half with it's lower body dropping down into the well. Doug threw up over the scene. "Man...first a severed hand and now that". Doug said. "I just ate". Kenny said. "Well what do we do n-"Andrea was cut off as T dog started beating the walkers face in with a pipe. Maggie walks away almost about to cry. "at least we didn't do something stupid like shoot it". T dog said.


	16. Cherokke rose and grief P5

**Hello and welcome back, now before I write I want everyone's opinion on my ideas on what AMC should do for The Walking dead for season 5 here are my opinions on what they should do.**

**1. Lets have the Characters go through the harsh winters and snow.**

**2. Lets take the characters out of Georgia and into another state that would be cool, I heard they were planning on moving on to Washington D,C wouldn't it be awesome to see the Capitol building and everything just seeing how far the destruction went, seeing it in ruins and all the major buildings.**

**3. Have the Alexandria safe zone in season 5, if anybody read the comics you know what that is, **

**well that's all my suggestions on what they should do for season 5, what do you think do you think it's a good idea, what are your opinions or your thoughts on season 5 leave me a comment and tell me.**

* * *

Carol was by the freeway were they put a sign for Sophia encase she comes back. "Don't worry, she'll be fine...If we can find Clementine, I'm sure we'll find her". Andrea said. "Just hoping". Carol said.

* * *

Back at the farm Rick and Hershel were walking. Rick takes a good look at his camp. "I need you to reconsider about us leaving, if you saw what it's like out there you wouldn't ask, your a man of belief if you believe anything believe that". Rick said. "your putting me on the spot". Hershel said. "I mean to, those people look to me for answers, I wish they didn't, but i'm not asking for them or myself I'm asking for my boy and Lee's Little girl, after the price your friend Otis had payed and Lee and Mark the least you can do is give it some thought". Rick said. " your a spoken man", Hershel said. "I'm a father I don't want to fail my boy, I feel like I do everyday, I lied to him this morning, wasn't a big lie but it was enough". Rick said. "My father didn't bother with comforting lies, he used his fists, he was a loveless, violent drunk and no good to anybody he drove me from home when I was fifteen, Didn't lay eyes on this place for many years, I was not at his death bed rick I would not grant him that, and to this day i do not regret it, some men do not earn the love of their sons or daughters, I don't see you having that problem, and neither did Lee, and Clementines not even his Daughter he was a good man to take care of someone that's not even his own." Hershel said.. "would you consider my request". Rick said. "There are aspects to this things that...I can't and won't discuss but if you and your people respects my rules, no promises but i will consider it you have my word". Hershel said. "and you have Mine" Rick said giving him a handshake. Rick goes into the house to check on Carl. Maggie and Glenn come back from the store that was in town, Daryl comes back while lee was behind. "High Daryl you did you find her"? Dale said. " No, but i did find some one else." Daryl said. Lee walked in front of the camp, everyone was all opened mouth. "Go and Get Clementine right now". Carley said. Doug ran as fast as he could inside the house to tell Rick and Clementine that lee was outside. They rushed outside and saw him walking towards the house. "LEEEEE!" Clementine screamed for joy she ran to him and gave him a hug and was about to cry. Lee did the same. "Your alive". rick said surprised. "Yeah I walked all the way from the Univeristy and back, Walkers were all over us and the truck was already gone". Lee said. "We know Shane told us everything". Rick said. Shane was a bit surprised to see Lee, Lee just gave him a quick stare. "Hows Carl did he make it". Lee said. "Yeah he's pulling through". Rick said. Don't mention it". Lee said. "No I mean it thank you". Rick said giving him a hug. "I'm sorry but Otis and Mark didn't make it". Lee said. "We know we set a funeral for you guys and everything". Rick said. "Well thank you for that I'm pretty sure both of them would've appreciated that". Lee said. Lee went with Clementine to talk to her about some things.


	17. Cherokke rose and grief P6

**Enjoy the final part of this episode.**

Daryl goes inside the R.V to see Carol he gives her a flower a Cherokee rose and says that it's a sign of luck and hope.

* * *

"Later that night, everyone was getting ready for bed, everyone went to there sepreate tents, Lee was with Clementine as they were getting both their sleeping bags ready, "Lee". Clementine said. "Yeah". Lee said. "Don't leave me alone again". Clementine said. "I won't" Lee said. "You promise". Clementine said. "I promise, now get ready for bed". Lee said.

* * *

Back with Lori she sneaks out into the fields and takes a pregnancy test that Glenn gave her, She tests it and she finds out that she is pregnant.

* * *

**sorry if this was really short I had something to do really quick and I posted the other chapter by accident anyway hope you liked the episode and I will write to you guys next time. Bye for now.**


	18. Chupacabra

**Enjoy Chuck will do something for everyone that will be nice. by the end of the episode**

**(Flashback: two weeks in the outbreak, Nighttime at the Traveliers motel)**

everyone had lanterns to help light up the place after the power was turned off, but not to much they didn't want to attract attention, Clementine was pretend talking in her Walkie talkie and Lee comes to her, "Okay Clementine it's time to go to bed". Lee said. "okay just give me a minute." Clementine said. "I love you mom and dad". Clementine said whispering in her walkie talkie. as she and Lee were walking into their rooms everyone heard a bunch of helicopters flying above them, the helicopters were all going fast and they only had a good twenty seconds to see them. "Those were Helicopters". Kenny said. "It looks like there heading towards Atlanta." Lee said. "Maybe an evacuation?" Mark said. "I don't know, lets hope Glenn is doing okay over there". Lee said

* * *

**(Outside Atlanta on the freeway the exact same time)**

Shane, Carl, Lori, and pretty much the entire city was driving away from Atlanta, there were so many cars in the way people were barely moving, Everyone was looking up and seen some Helicopters flying to Atlanta only to drop bombs all over the city Shane hugs Lori as they see the explosions out in the distance.

**(INTRO plays)**

* * *

**(Present time in the morning at the farm)**

Lori was just waking up she gets ready and heads out the tent, Dale walks over to see if she's doing alright. Lori Carol and Katjaa were doing Laundry, they were talking about if they should help Hershel cook dinner for everybody. Lee, Rick, Shane, and Kenny decide to go and help search for sophia. "Alright everyone get ready we got a lot of ground to cover". rick said. "alright Clementine I'm going to help find Sophia are you okay with that?" Lee said. "yeah I guess." clementine said. "If you ever worry just pretend talk on your walkie talkie doesn't that make you feel better?" Lee said. "Sometimes". Clementine said. "don't worry I'll be back" Lee said.

* * *

Rick and Shane go together While Lee and Kenny go together, Rick and Shane have there conversation elsewhere while nailing cloth markings on the trees. after a friendly conversation Shane starts to Question Rick if he can make the tough decisions. "We shouldn't be talking about this stuff, that life is gone man,Mary Ann, Mrs. K everyone in our stories are all dead". Shane said. "But we can't just forget them". rick said. " yeah we can, It's hard excepting whats happening when thinking about the past, I'll tell you what it is, "Nostalgia it's like a drug, keeps you from seeing how things are now and that's a danger if you have people that depend on you". Shane said. "you don't think I don't know that?". rick said. "I don't know...what are we doing? got every able body at your disposal looking for a little girl that's probably dead". Shane said. "You think we should abandon the search"? rick said. "It's not my call is it?" Shane said. "I'm asking...I'm asking". Rick said. "Survival rick, it means making hard decisions but you and Lee have this knack but you spread us thinner and thinner trying to save lives and your out here looking for something like a cat on top of a tree." Shane said. "You think that's what Sophia is a cat in a tree?" rick said. "don't twist my words, you honestly think we'll find Sophia alive?" Shane said. "We found Clementine you don't think we'll find her to"?. rick said. "You want me to be honest?" Shane said. "yes" rick said. " With Sophia it only matters in the degree when shes not dragging us down, I thought you wanted honest...if we just moved on by now we would be halfway to fort Benning right now and Carl wouldn't have gotten shot and you said so yourself but were out here risking lives, your own son almost died man, Otis and Mark payed that bill WHAT THE HELL ARE WE STILL DOING THIS FOR!" Shane yelled. "I had her in my hands Shane she looked in my eyes and trusted me, I failed her if i hadn't she wouldn't be out here...I think shes still alive and i'm not going to ride her off". Rick said. Shane just walks ahead.

* * *

Lee and Kenny were doing the same thing elsewhere. "Hey lee I need to ask you something?" Kenny said. "What is it". Lee said. "Whats your take on staying here or going"? Kenny said. "You mean leaving to Savannah?" Lee said. "yeah we both know this isn't a permanent solution staying here, you feel like going?" Kenny said. "I don't know Kenny, things are well here, Clementine is finally relaxing for the first time here". Lee said. "I got a kid here to Lee and a wife to look after, and after that...situation last time, I don't think it's going to be alright here." Kenny said. "Kenny you got to stop thinking about the past man, it's not good for you". Lee said. "Then why aren't you taking my side about leaving?" Kenny said. "Kenny think, Savannah is miles and miles away, we hardly have any supplies, Macon is probably flooded with walkers at the moment, we won't make it by ourselves, and besides Ricks group is here and deciding to stay". Lee said. " But "our" group, You, Me, Clementine, Katjaa, Duck, Carley and Doug and possibly Chuck that's "our" group not ricks" Kenny said. "Kenny were all in this together we have to start acting like it, theirs no room for that kind of shit" Lee said. Hmmph, whatever". Kenny said walking shaking his head.


	19. Chupacabra Pt 2

**Enjoy**

Glenn was trying to practice playing the guitar but couldn't really play it. "Here let me have a go". Chuck said. "Be my Guest". Glenn said. Glenn hands him the guitar, Chuck adjusts the strings and starts playing** (Think of the tune that he plays in the game), **"not bad old timer". Glenn said. " I'm 55 years old, I played the guitar for more than thirty years, It helped me get through some tough times I got to get money in my pocket every now and then for it, but now i just do it to help pass the time". Chuck said.

* * *

Daryl was in another part of the woods with a horse looking for Sophia he managed to catch a squirrel, he goes by a creek and finds a doll. He goes back on the horse and rides on a snake startles the horse and knocks Daryl off and he falls down the edge into the creek.**(You know that scene)**

* * *

Back at the camp Lori tells Glenn that shes pregnant and tells him not to tell rick, Rick, Shane, Lee and Kenny come back. Rick goes to talk to Lori about what Shane told him, After that he goes to Lee to talk to him, "Lee I need to ask you something? rick said. "Sure what is it?" Lee said. "Do you think I'm making the right call, keep searching for sophia I just talked to Lori about it but I want your opinion to". rick said. "Rick you and I both know that this is the right thing to do." Lee said. "I know, but Shane thinks that i can't make the tough decisions and that he wants to quit the search, Let me ask you something why do you take care of Clementine and the people that are with you, I seen you risk your neck countless times for Clementine why?" rick said. "Because She doesn't have anybody else, I promised her that I would find her parents for her and that's what I want to do, but until then, I make the tough choice to take care of her as best I can, You take of Carl and if he was in the woods instead of Sophia you wouldn't stop for a second," Lee said. "your a good man Lee, Keep that Girl Safe". Rick said. "Don't worry I still am". Lee said. Lee walks away.

* * *

Rick goes to talk to Hershel. "one of my horses is missing did one of yours or Lees people take it"? Hershel said. "Its in the woods with Daryl". rick said. "and Jimmy I heard you took him with you today, did he tell you i gave him my concent". Hershel said. "I took the boys word" rick said. "Jimmy is seventeen years old, he's not my kin but I'm responsible for him, just like Lee is to Clementine, these things need to be cleared with me". Hershel said. "sounds like we need to work on our communication, what do you suggest?" rick said. "Lets keep it simple I control my people, you control your people, and Lee controls his people". hershel said. Rick nods in agreement and walks off

* * *

After some time Andrea was taking watch on top of the R.V. In the far distance she could see something walking in the fields. "I think I can nail it here". Andrea said. "Andrea no, we'll take care of it don't shoot". Rick said. Rick, Shane, Lee, and T dog, run to where the thing was, It was Daryl all bloody and wearing a necklace with walker ears on it, Rick aims his gun at him, "This is fourth time you pointed that thing to my head why don't you just shoot already"! Daryl said. Suddenly a rifle shot comes and luckily grazes Daryls head, "NOOOOOOOO"! Rick yelled.

* * *

Everyone heard the gunshot and ran the noise. "Oh my god, is he dead". Andrea said panicking. "He's unconscious, the bullet only grazed him," Glenn said. "Andrea What the hell!, we told you not to shoot!" Lee Yelled. "what the hell is he wearing over his neck, are those ears?". Glenn said. Rick takes it off and hides it. "Lets keep that to ourselves". Rick said. "Guys isn't this sophias?" T dog said holding the doll.

* * *

Back in the house Hershel takes care of Daryls wound. Shane and Lori wait outside the room. " I hate to say it but I think Hershels right about this, I don't think it's good to go out there not after this". Shane said. "You'd quit now Daryl just risked his life to bring back the first hard evidence we have". rick said. "thats one way to look at it, I see Daryl almost dying today because of a doll". Shane said. "Yeah I know the way you see it". Rick said walking off.

* * *

Later that day almost nighttime, everyone was getting ready for dinner, Everyone was at the dinner table eating, Kenny and his family were eating outside the house, Lee and Clementine decided to join them outside. "I would join you guys in there but frankly I'm banned from stepping foot into that house". Kenny said in a agitated tone. "Don't be like that Kenny". Lee said sitting down by Clementine and they both start to eat. Back inside Glenn ask if any body except Chuck could play a guitar. "Otis could he didn't really well". Patricia said. Glenn ask Chuck if he could play the guitar to lighten the mood, chuck agrees and after he was done eating he got the guitar and started to play. During Dinner, Maggie passes a note to Glenn about where they should meet, Glenn passes a note back, After Dinner Maggie reads the note and it says in the barn. Maggie had a shocked face and ran to the barn. Glenn already made it up to the barn and when he looked down he saw a bunch of walkers, he ran back out and Maggie was right there. "You weren't suppose to see that" Maggie said.


	20. secrets

**Enjoy, also I have been thinking about some things for season 4b, Should I put in Christa and Omid in the other half of season 4 or wait till Season 5 to put them into my story, I want your guys or girls opinion on the matter because I'm not quite sure.**

It's around early in the morning and Carl and Lori are helping to feed the chickens. Clementine, Duck and Katjaa were at the coops to, Looking at one of the chickens. " Beth told me one of these eggs are going to hatch soon". Clementine said. "It seems that way". Katjaa said. Lee walks in, "Did I miss anything?" Lee said. "No nothing really...It smells funny in here". Duck said. "Like shit right Lee?" Clementine said. Duck had surprised look on his face so was everyone else, Lori, Carl and Katjaa. "Hey don't use swear words okay?" Lee said. "Okay, sorry". Clementine said.

* * *

Patricia goes to another coop and grabs a bunch of chickens she goes to the barn on top and drops the chickens in for the walkers to eat.

**(INTRO)**

Glenn tells Dale about The barn and Loris Pregnancy

* * *

Sometime Later Shane, Carley and Rick wanted people to practice guns, They head out to the fields and they start to practice. Lee was a bit effy about Clementine having to shoot a gun but she let her take a go at it. "You need to know how to protect yourself." Lee said. "Like hiding or running away got it". Clementines said. "I mean with one of these." Lee said. Lee shows her the gun, "Okay first don't be afraid of it it's just a thing, but remember where your finger is all the time and don't pull the trigger if you really want to hurt someone". Lee said. Lee hands her gun, "Is there anything else I should know?" Clementine said. " When your ready to shoot make sure your not breathing to hard I found out if I control my breathing I'm more accurate". Lee said. "Okay". clementine said nervously. "Okay I'll cover your ears, now nice and easy". Lee said pointing at the bottle. "Nice and easy" Clementine said. She pulls the trigegr fast. "EEEEE" Clementine said. "Are you okay?" Lee said. "My hands hurt I don't like this". Clementine said. "Alright we'll try it again later." Lee said taking the gun back.

* * *

Lori sends Glenn to the Pharamacy to get pills and Maggie goes with him **(You know that scene)**

* * *

Dale Questions Hershel about the Barn(**You know that scene to)**

* * *

Shane takes Andrea for a search

* * *

After sometime Later shane comes back with Andrea, Lee wanted to talk To Shane. "Hey shame, theirs something I've been meaning to ask you". Lee said. "If this is about the university, let it go". Shane said. "No I want to talk you about your plans for leaving when are you"? Lee said. "what are you telling me to leave?" Shane said. "It's a good a plan as any for you". Lee said. "Is this about Me leaving you and Mark out there". Shane said. "I'm looking out for the group" Lee said. "You think the group will be better without me Lee why don't you say that to Rick or Lori, that boy would be dead if I hadn't put my ass on the Line". Shane said. "And Me, and Mark, and Otis's". Lee said. Shane started to walk away. "Dale told me that you were very vague about that night about what happened". Lee said. "Otis died a Hero". Shane said. "So you say". Lee said. "and what, I'm I suppose to believe your story about Mark, A little boy lived because of what went down that night I think you should show some gratitude". Shane said. "I wasn't there with you guys". Lee said. "No you weren't". Shane said. "But Me and Dale was there at the time when you raised your gun on rick, you had him in your sights and you held him their...Me and Dale know what kind of man you are". Lee said looking at him. Shane gave him an angry and threatening. "You think i'd shoot rick...that is my best friend...that's a man i love, i love him like he was my brother...you think thats the kind of man I am". Shane said. "Yeah I do". Lee said. "Okay then lets think that through, somehow I'm the man that can gun down his best friend, what you'd think I'd do to some guy that I don't even like that might have a secret he's hiding and he starts throwing accusations my way what do you think?" Shane said. Lee just stared him down, as Shane just walked away. Lee was getting worried, does he know about Lees past, did he finally recognize him for what he did a couple months ago, he wasn't sure and he thought it would be best to stay away from Shane for a while


	21. Character Update for season 4b

**Hello this is an insight update for Season 4B**

**For the next 8 episodes this is going to be a more character driven arc, we get to see more of how are favorite characters are going through the tragic incident.**

**Lee is going to go through Psychological problems, he's starting to feel more guilt and scared about whats happening around him, blaming himself about what happened to Kenny and Hershel, starting to get nightmares and things appearing that aren't there, After leaving Clementine on the bus, he starts to get more aggressive and protective, Molly knows what Lee is going through and tries to do her best as to how to keep him intact.**

**Clementine starts to go through problems to, After losing pretty much everyone that she cared for, she starts to Harden more and becomes more mature on her outlook, (But not like Carl), Clementine will start to become more distant and not as loving and cheerful as she was before, and tries her best to maintain some of her previous faith in humanity intact and hope, hanging on to what Lee and her group taught her and her own values.**

**Carley and Ben we don't know, they have been out to gather supplies for the prison not even knowing what happened, and when they do get back, Carley will think that Lee and Clementine are gone, I don't even know how she's going to take it seeing how everything is now.**

**Well I hope you like my insight on season 4B and get ready for it, when the Walking Dead comes back On Feburary 9th, The Walking Dead (With Telltale Characters) comes out Feb 10th or 11th.**


	22. Secrets and pretty much dead already

**Hello this is the end of secrets and the begging of the next episode the next one As you know it is pretty sad but it's going to be sadder, anyway enjoy**

The sun was just about to go down, She sees Clementine sitting down talking on her Walkie talkie, "Hey Clementine" Lee said. "Hey Lee" Clementine said. "Look I promised that I would help you find your parents, But I want to tell you that I found something" Lee said. He takes the picture of her that he found in the car that he was searching. "where did you get this?" Clementine said. "I found it in one of the vehicles on the freeway, I checked the car, and Don't worry there wasn't anyone there, That is a sign that your parents are out there somewhere, so don't give up we'll find them someday". Lee said. Clementine was a little sad. "Okay Lee I trust you". Clementine said. Clementine gives him a hug and she goes back to her things.

* * *

Rick goes into His families tent and find the abortion pills,

* * *

A few minutes before rick shows up, Carley walked over to Lori in the fields, "Lori, Are doing okay?" Carley said, "I'm fine Carley thanks for asking?" Lori said. "Look, I have been keeping a close eye on everyone, I know about the whole baby thing and you and the pills, don't worry nobody told me I just knew, think of it as a ladies intuition." Carley said. "Look Carley I appreciate the concern but I would really like to be alone right now". Lori said. suddenly Rick started to walk down to Lori. " I think I'll leave you two alone". Carley said walking away. Rick walked to Lori and showed her the casing. "Is there something you want to tell me". Rick said. "...We can't leave I'm Pregnant". Lori said. "Are you?". Rick said. "I threw them up...you can yell if you want scream if you have to but just talk to me." Lori said Rick got closer to her. "How long have you known...days...weeks and you didn't tell me?" Rick said. "I'm telling you now." Lori said. "NO!...I found these so Glenn knows and I seen you talk to Carley does she know to right...instead of coming to me you get glenn to get you pills?" Rick said. "I couldn't you told us that we wouldn't have a roof and-Lori was cut off. "DO NOT PUT THIS ON ME! your telling me to keeping secrets and you...you your holding on to this!" Rick said. "You want me to bring a baby into this to live a short cruel Life!" Lori said. "HOW CAN YOU THINK LIKE THAT?!" Rick yelled. "We can't protect the son we already have". Lori said about to cry. "Oh so this is the solution?" Rick said throwing the case onto the ground. "Rick...I threw them up...I screwed up...I don't know how we do this" Lori said tearing up. "We can make it work". Rick said. "How?" Lori said "We'll figure it out, shouldn't we try...you threw up the pills...you want this baby i know you do". Rick said. "Not like this. I don't want it to be born in a ditch... not when it's going to put everybody else in danger that's not right". Lori said. Not giving it a chance isn't right either". rick said. "This is why I didn't want to tell you". Lori said. "I still don't understand why. you really think I wouldn't want you to have a baby"? Rick said. "No something I went through with it It's on my conscious not yours". Lori said. "I can't live like this anymore, we can't live like this anymore...Is there anything else I should know about"? Rick said. Lori was silent for a good ten seconds. "Shane and I..." Lori said. "I know...of course i know...you thought i was dead...Right?" Rick said. "Yeah" Lori said crying.

**(Credits)**

* * *

**Next episode**

In the break of dawn everybody was eating some breakfast in silence. suddenly they all start looking at the barn, all of them get a closer look shane peeks in and see walkers. "you can't tell me your right with this" Shane said. "I'm not but were guests here this is his land". Rick said. "This is our lives man!" Shane yelled. "He's right we can't just slip this under the rug". Andrea said. "Your damn right" Kenny said. "We eaither take care of this or go" Shane said. "We can't" Rick said. "Why". Shane said. "Because my daughters still out there". Carol said. "Look were just going to have to start thinking about the other possibilities." Shane said. "were close to finding this girl man, I just found her damn doll the other day". Daryl said. "Thats just it you found a doll". Shane said. "You know what the hell with you". Daryl said. "Hey, Daryl maybe right she might still be alive". Lee said. "I knew we should've went to Savannah when we had the chance, but no Lee you always have to think about everyone else except your own group and your own people". Kenny said. " Now hey Kenny lighten up for a second-" Lee was cut off, "NO! Lee I said we should keep going man, but no now look whats happening, were no close to finding Sophia,, We got a barn Filled With to the brim with walkers, I got a wife and son to look out for, But you wouldn't understand that would you". Kenny said. You know what go screw yourself Kenny, I'm doing the best I can here!" Lee said. They all suddenly start arguing, Shane and Daryl, Lee and Kenny, Rick and Everyone else tries to stop it. "Hershel looks at those things as people...sick people his wife and step son". Dale said. "You knew". Rick said. "Yesterday I talked to Hershel". Dale said. "And your telling us this now?" Shane said. "I thought we could survive another night we did". Dale said. "That man is crazy man if he thinks those things are alive there NOT!" shane yelled. the barn doors suddenly start to shake rapidly.


	23. Pretty much dead already p 2

**Enjoy also to JOLOGfilmsgame if it's true that Glenn is with Tara at the prison that would mean that, Clementine got off the bus to and if you remember to what Lee told Her, is that to stick to Glenn like glue when he left her on the bus so if that's the case, I guess for some strange circumstance they get separated while still at the prison.**

Rick tries to Convince Hershel about the barn**(You know that scene)**

* * *

Rick goes to Shane to tell him, "So rick what did he say are we good to go". Shane said. "I don't know yet, were negotiating. "Clocks ticking Rick, there a dozen walkers in there, about few feet away from our camp, were we sleep if were not going to clear it out than we'll need to go'. Shane said "We can't go" Rick said. " why not why do you want to stay in a place that ain't safe". Shane said. "Loris Pregnant, we need to stay". rick said. "We need our guns- Shane was cut off. "No i'll take care of it. Rick said walking away. "So loris having a baby, congratulations". Shane said. "Thank you". Rick said.

* * *

Rick was going through plans with Andrea on where to find Sophia, Hershel comes to Rick and tells him that he needs him for something

* * *

Lee was with Clementine. "Lee do you think after we find Sophia, We can look for my parents to". Clementine said. " I think that I would be okay, After we find Sophia than your parents". Lee said. "Okay deal". Clementine said. Lee gets out of the R.V With Shane right there. "You shouldn't be making promises like that". Shane said. "What the hell do you want?" Lee said. "I'm just saying, your going to have to realize sooner or later that her parents are probably dead". Shane said. "I don't know that yet, I found there car abandoned they could still be out there somewhere". Lee said. "I'ts only a matter of time until Clementine is going have to deal with the fact that her parents are gone". Shane said. "How about you shut it and mind your own damn business". Lee said angrily and walks off.

* * *

Shane then goes to Lori and Then Carl, after talking to both of them he goes into the R.V and tries to find the Guns but Dale took them(You know that Scene).

* * *

Daryl and Carol and go out to the pond to talk

Rick and Hershel goes to capture a couple of walkers elsewhere.

* * *

Glenn goes to talk to Maggie about not keeping his promises(You know that scene)

* * *

Sometime Later everyone was on the Porch, just making time pass by, Suddenly they see shane coming back with the guns. he hands everyone that can handle a gun. Suddenly they see Hershel and Rick coming with walkers. "What the fuck?" Kenny said. "Oh man" Lee said. Everyone runs to Rick and Hershel. "WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING!? shane yelled. "why does your people have guns?" Hershel said. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME DO YOU SEE WHO YOUR HOLDING ONTO"?! Shane yelled. "I know what I am holding onto." Hershel said. "NO MAN YOU DON'T, YOU SEE THESE THINGS THERE NOT SICK THERE NOT PEOPLE THERE DEAD! THEY DON'T FEEL NOTHING, YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO THEY KILL THESE THINGS RIGHT HERE THERE THE THINGS THAT KILLED AMY THEY KILLED OTIS AND MARK THERE GOING TO KILL ALL OF US IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING!" shane said. "STOP!" rick yelled. "Hershel let me show you something, can a living, breathing person walk away from this". Shane said. Shane takes out his pistol and shoots it a few times in the chest. "Stop it thats enough!" Rick yelled. "your right man that is enough". Shane said. He walks to the walker and shoots it in the head. Hershel goes to the ground in shock. "ENOUGH RISKING OUR LIVES FOR A LITTLE GIRL WHO'S GONE! ENOUGH, OF A MAN PROMISING A LITTLE GIRL THAT HE'LL FIND HER PARENTS WHO ARE PROBABLY DEAD! ENOUGH LIVING WHERE A BARN THATS FILLED WITH THINGS TRYING TO KILL US ENOUGH! RICK IT AIN'T HOW IT WAS BEFORE, IF YA'LL WANT TO LIVE YOU WANT TO SURVIVE YOU GOT TO FIGHT FOR IT, RIGHT NOW!" Shane yelled. Shane goes to the barn trying to break the barn. "Shane are your out of your damn mind!" Lee yelled. "Don't do this brother!" Rick yelled. Shane was just trying to break the lock he suddenly breaks it and opens the door. Walkers suddenly start coming out of the barn. "GODDAMIT stay back clementine!" Lee yelled taking out his gun. everyone that was trained with a gun starts shooting the walkers left and right, Hershel and Maggie watch in horror.

* * *

They finally got done dealing with the walkers, rick was just looking at Shane in disgust, Kenny looked at the devastation, he saw the body of Shawn, and looked shocked, Clementine looked a little closer at one of the walkers, it was someone that she recognized. She drops the picture of her family on the ground. "daddy?" Clementine said in tearful manner. Lee looks behind and picks up the picture, "Oh no" Lee said. Suddenyl two more walkers come out of the barn one of them was crawling on the ground with one arm, and a little girl walking out to, it was Sophia,**(Dramatic music starts playing).** Carol tried to run to her but Daryl grabs her and she starts crying. "Pookie?" carol said to sophia, "MOM?!" Clementine said crying. Clementine fell on her side and started to cry. Sophia and Clementines mom started coming towards them. everyone all watched in horror. Rick and Lee walked towards both walkers, Rick took Sophia and Lee Took Clementines mom. They both aimed there guns at each one they both just stared at there walker, they both had a tear in their eye. "I'm sorry Clementine". Lee said tearfully. They both shot there walkers, Clementine and Carol just continued to cry out loudly.


	24. Nebraska

**Enjoy**

Rick and Lee just got done shooting, Carol was still crying, Clementine was still on the ground on her side crying. "Clementine...Clementine?" Lee said picking her up, Clementine shoved him away, "Don't touch me!" Clementine yelled crying. Clementine and Carol Ran away as there were crying. Lee could here both of there cries a yard away. Beth went to see her mother suddenly she came back to life and grabbed her, everyone went to help and Andrea killed the walker. Both Rick and Lee looked down.

* * *

All of them started to walk back to the house. Hershel was upset. "We've been out looking for her and she was in there the entire time...and you knew...you knew and you kept it from us". Shane said. "I didn't know" Hershel said. "bull shit i think you all knew". Shane said. "He told you we didn't know". Maggie said. "Then why was she in their"? Shane said. "Otis...put those people in the barn...he probably found her before he was killed". Hershel said. "you expect me to believe that?" Shane said. "I don't care what you believe... you get off my land". Hershel said. Shane put his hand on Hershel, Maggie slapped Shane. "Don't touch him...you done enough". Maggie said going into the house. "I'm mean it all of you, off my land". Hershel said. Hershel went back into the house. "Nice going you asshole." Lee said to Shane. "Oh shut up lee, I told you not to say stuff like that to your girl now look what happened"! Shane said. " Just stay the hell away from me and my Group, I don't want to see you anywhere near Clementine Or I will beat the living shit out of you". Lee said angrily. Lee walks off. "What the hell were you doing?" Rick said. "Daryl almost died trying to look for her rick anyone of us could've, I'm telling you that son of a bitch". Shane said pointing st the house. "He ain't like that he opened his home to us" Rick said. "He put us all in danger rick, had a barn filled to the brim with walkers" Shane said. "So you decided to start an insurrection, hand out guns and kill his entire family" rick said. "His families dead rick". Shane said. "He doesn't believe that he thinks we killed them in cold blood" Rick said. "I don't give a shit what he thinks". Shane said. "I was handling it brother a had it under control and you ruined it!" rick said. " You had us out in those woods looking for a little girl, that every single one of us knew was dead that's what you did, and Lee telling Clementine that her parents were alive and well, Rick you and Lee are just as delusional as that guy...I handled it fine". Shane said walking away.

**(INTRO)**


	25. Nebraska P 2

**Enjoy **

It was cloudy and windy, Andrea was putting a blanket over Sophia body, Lee put a couple of sheets over Clementines parents. Daryl went to check on Carol that was in the R.V, Clementine was in her tent just laying their not saying a word. Lee went to check on her. "Clementine...Clementine please talk to me." Lee said. Clementine was just laying their not even looking at him, Lee just got out of the tent, Carley and Doug were right there. "Just give her time Lee". Carley said giving Lee a hug. "I don't know what to do now." Lee said. "You can only do your best". Carley said. "Still look what happened this whole time I wished her parents were still alive so I can see her happy, that was her one wish, was to see her family again". Lee said. "But at least she knows now, I lost my family to, but at least she doesn't have to go around worrying how her parents are anymore, I know it's a messed up thing to say but you know it's true". Doug said. "I know...it's just gotten to bad all of us, nobody can handle all this shit". Lee said. "But we have" Carley said. Lee just walked away throwing a rock by his side.

* * *

Glenn was talking to Maggie. "I have to ask you did you know that she was in the barn?" Glenn said. Maggie just looked at him and sat down. "Well maybe in some weird way this is for the best at least now we know we can move on". Glenn said. "Move on? Maggie said. "It's just that it meant so much to everyone finding her you know, Clementine finding her parents and then". Glenn said. "So you just move on?" Maggie said. "If we can... I mean...We lost others...This was Sophia and to make matters worse Clementines Parents to...The whole group...this one was different. Glenn said. "So what happens now?" Maggie said. "We bury her and Clementines Parents, your mother and step brother". Glenn said. "And then?" Maggie said. Glenn went to give Maggie a kiss on the forehead. "I don't know". Glenn said.

* * *

Back at the barn Lori and Carl were talking. Lee and Rick head down to the barn. "How's Clementine?" Lori said. "She just lost both of her parents what do you think?" Lee said. "You want us to start burying?" T dog said. "We need a service, Carol and Clementine would want that" Andrea said. "We'd all want that." T dog said. "Lets uhh...dig a grave for Sophia and Clementines Parents, and Annette and Shawn over by those trees and we'll need a truck to carry the bodies". Lori said. "I'll get the truck" Shane said. "We'll bury the ones we love and burn the rest". Andrea said. "Lets get to work." Lori said. everyone goes to do their thing. "what did Hershel say" Lori said. "He wanted us all off of his land, or at least Shane". Rick said. "Thats not a surprise, baby what is it" Lori said. "She was there the whole time" Rick said. "And you did everything you could". Lori said. "Yeah I always do don't I, went after her protected her kept her away from the walkers and she still got bit and Carl still got shot, People counting on me and I'm sending out in the forest looking for a ghost". rick said walking away

* * *

People were digging graves for the, Sophia, Hershel family, Clementines Parents, They just got done finishing up, They went to go get Carol and Clementine, Lee went to get Clementine. "Clementine it's time" Lee said. "Lee...I understand". Clementine said. "Understand what?" Lee said. "What you did...those things weren't my parents anymore I'm sorry Lee I was just stupid to think that they were still alive" Clementine said. "Clementine...You were not stupid about thinking that you had hope". Lee said. "And what good did that do"? Clementine said with tears in her eyes. Lee was just silent. Clementine gave him the walkie talkie and picture she just laid down in the tent again. Lee walked out to attend the funeral. Everyone was around the grave site, Lee put the walkie talkie down right by, the fathers grave and put the picture right by the mothers grave, after a good ten minutes everyone walked away,


	26. Nebraska P 3

**Enjoy**

Clementine was outside the tent just sitting down, "Hey clementine is everything"? Lee said. "Yeah". Clementine said sadly. "Is there something on your mind". Lee said. " what chuck said" Clementine said. "What chuck say. "What happened to sophia and my parents would happen to me". Clementine said. "The fuck he did?!" Lee said. "Swear" Clementine said. "Sorry I'm going to talk some sense into him. "Please don't be mad" Clementine said.

* * *

Lee went and found chuck. "Hey!" Lee said. "How are you doing?" Chuck said. "Whats the matter with you, telling a little girl that she's going to die". Lee said. "Because she is...look I don't know much about you folks but if you all keep going on like this and your girl isn't going to make it". Chuck said. "How would you know?" Lee said. "I know that you don't have a goddamn plan lets say things don't work out here than what". chuck said. "We go to Savannah and find a boat". Lee said. "you think that's a new plan do you even have the foggiest idea on how your going to get there or even if theirs going to be a boat, look sit down with her, come up with somethings, and if something were to happen to you". Chuck said. "It won't". Lee said. "If it Were, you got to prepare the girl keep teaching her how to use a weapon and for criminy cut that hair". Chuck said. "Shes just a little girl". Lee said. "she going to die a little girl if you keep treating her like one, you got to consider her a living person that's it either your living or your not, you ain't little you ain't a girl you ain't a boy you ain't strong or smart, your alive. "Chuck said. Lee just stares at him. "Find some scissors in my pack and take care of that hair before a walker does it for you, and then keep showing her how to use a gun because, like it or not that's what saves your life from here on out...I don't mean to tell you how to do your job but to many people have died already". Chuck said. "They have". Lee said. "And seeing another little girl die just might do me in" chuck said. "Okay a haircut and some more gun training". Lee said.

* * *

Lee went to to see Clementine Again. "Did you talk to chuck" Clementine said. "Yeah I did he brought up some good points...look I'm going to make sure that nothing bad happens to you but were going to have to take precautions...Your probably not going to like this but your hair I'm going to need to trim it". Lee said. "Just a trim right?" Clementine said. "I need to cut it short so it can't get easily". Lee said. "Okay" Clementine said. Clementine took off her hat and Lee started cutting her hair. "Have you done this before?" Clementine said. "How hard can it be?" Lee said. "I'm going to look like a boy". Clementine said. "Shush now". Lee said. "Back at the drugstore what Carley said about who you were was it really true?" Clementine said. "Yeah". Lee said. "I'm glad you told me, don't worry I won't tell anybody else". Clementine said. "Thank you" Lee said. "you killed lots of things now it doesn't even matter". Clementine said. "Killing is bad no matter what". Lee said. "But you do it to protect yourself and to protect me". Clementine said. "doesn't make it good". Lee said. "But you have to". Clementine said. "I do it because it's necessary and walkers aren't people" Lee said. "Okay I'm just about done now I just something to tie the ends with". Lee said. "Here i have some hair thingies". Clementine said. "You do?" Lee said. "Yeah Sophia gave them to me for sleeping". Clementine said. Lee ties the hair back. "Does it look dumb". Clementine said. "No you look cute and a lot harder to grab". Lee said giving her hat back. "Okay so starting tomorrow we'll be going back to train you with guns" Lee said.

* * *

Sometime later Carol was by the pond ripping out the flowers that were growing there

Clementine was walking towards Carol as she was dealing with Sophia's death. 'Are you okay?" Clementine said. Carol was just silent with tears in her eyes. 'I'm sorry about Sophia'. Clementine said while crying. 'I'm sorry about your parents'. Carol said sadly. Clementine was sitting by Carol as they were looking out. 'You know, Sophia was a good friend, she shared these hair thingies with me for sleeping, Lee cut my hair short and its easy to put them on now.' Clementine said. ' Well you do look a lot cuter with your hair short'. Carol said. 'Lee said the same thing l'm glad you don't, think it looks dumb as I thought it would be.' Clementine said. 'Sophia would never want me touching her hair she would want to do it on her own sometimes.' Carol said. They remained silent for a few seconds. "I know I'm not Sophia but, Carl and Duck are my friends, so can we be friends to'. Clementine said. Carol wipes her tears away. 'Yeah we can be friends'. Carol Gives Clementine a hug.


	27. Nebraska P 4

**Enjoy**

T Dog and Andrea were loading up the other walkers into the truck. "Good thing Shane did what he did and when he did" T dog said. "You can't say to me that this was right"? Dale said. "It wasn't it cost are trust to Hershel". rick said. "He's grieving he'll come around say we had no choice, Look I shot to, It wasn't all Shane". Andrea said "I'm not saying we shouldn't have dealt with the problem but creating a panic- Dale was cut off. "Theirs no use arguing about it whats done is done theirs nothing we can do about it". Lori said. "We better get moving". T dog said to Andrea. They both ride off in the truck to burn the remaining walkers.

* * *

Back in the house Glenn and Maggie were talking, and Beth collapses on the ground, They take Beth in the bedroom Katjaa takes a look at her. "She's in shock wheres Hershel"? Katjaa said. "We can't find him anywhere". Glenn said.

* * *

Rick, Shane, and Lee go through Hershels wifes room, "Looks like he foound an old friend" Shane said. Shane tosses Rick a flask, "My grandfathers, gave it to dad when he died". Maggie said. "I didn't picture Hershel as a drinker". rick said. "No he gave it up when I was born, didn't allow any liquor in the house". Maggie said. "Whats the bar in town". Rick said. "Pattons, he practically lived their in his drinking days". Maggie said. "Then thats where I'll find him". rick said. "I know where it is I'll take you there". Glenn said. "I'll come to, try to make things easier" Lee said. rick goes and gets ready but Lori say he shouldn't and that there son is becoming cold due to everything going wrong.

* * *

Lee and Rick get a car ready, "Hey Lee". Kenny said. "What do you want?" Lee said. "Look you want me to come with you, I heard Hershel is over at the place your going, I think it's time I settle things with him" Kenny said. "Fine you drive" Lee said handing him the keys. Lee gives Clementine a hug and they drive off.

* * *

Dale goes and talks to Lori about Shane being Dangerous

* * *

Rick, Glenn, Lee and Kenny were driving in separate vehicles. "Hey Lee what you had to do to Clementines mom, that was pretty rough" Kenny said. "I did it to put her at peace, Clementine is still sad about her losing her parents like that...god, I got to do something about it". Lee said. "Now your really the only Family she has left now...keep her safe". Kenny said. "Thanks Kenny". Lee said.

* * *

They make it to the bar and check they see hershel sitting down by the bar drinking. "Hershel". Rick said. "Who's with you?" Hershel said. "Glenn, Lee and Kenny". Rick said. " did Maggie send Glenn" Hershel said. "He volunteered". Rick said. "And why is Kenny here?" Hershel said. "He wanted to come along" Lee said. Rick went to him. "How many have you had". rick said. "Not enough" Hershal said. "Lets finish this back at home, beth collapsed in some sort of state or shock and I think you are to". Rick said. "Is Maggie with her?" Rick said. "Yeah and so is Katjaa but she needs you, her dad"Rick said. "What can I do? she needs her mother or rather to mourn, Like she should've done weeks ago, I robbed her of that i see that now". Hershel said taking a drink. "You believed there was a cure can't blame yourself for holding onto hope". rick said. "Hope?...when I saw you running to our house with your son in your arms, I had little hope he would survive". Hershel said. "But he did". Rick said. "He did, even though we lost Otis and Mark, your man Shane made it back, and we saved your boy and a day later Lee shows up when we all thought he was gone, those were the miracles that proves to me that miracles do exist, only it was a sham a bait and switch...I was a fool rick and you and Lee's people saw that, my daughters deserve better than that". Hershel said filling back up his glass.

* * *

Lori goes to find Rick, she drives in her car and gets into a wreck(you know that scene

* * *

Rick and Lee tried to convince Hershel to come but he wouldn't listen. "What are we gonna do wait till he passes out". Glenn said. "Just go". Hershel said. "I promised Maggie i would bring you home safe". Rick said. "Like you promised that little girl, and Lee promising to find that other girls parents alive"? Hershel said. "So whats your plan, finish that bottle drink yourself to death and leave your girl alone". rick said. Hershel gets up, "Stop telling me how to raise my family my farm, YOU PEOPLE ARE LIKE A PLAGUE I DO THE CHRISTIAN THING, GIVE YOU SHELTER, SOME OF YOU A SECOND TIME, AND I LOST MY SON AND YOU ALL DESTROYED EVERYTHING". Hershel said. "The world was already in bad shape when all of us got here". rick said. "And you and Lee don't take no responsibility you two are suppose to be their leaders". Hershel said. "WELL WERE HERE NOW AREN'T WE!?" Lee yelled. "yes, yes you two are". Hershel said sitting back down. "I'm truly sorry about what happened to your son I really am, If i could take it all back I would, but I can't, it haunts me leaving your boy like that, and it tears me up inside". Kenny said taking a glass and filling it up. "come on you daughters need you now more than ever". Rick said. "I didn't want to believe you, you told me that there was no cure, that these people were dead not sick I chose not to believe you, but when shane shot lou in the chest and she just kept coming, that's when I knew what an asshole I've been, that Annetes been dead long ago and I've been looking at a rotten corpse, thats when i knew there was no hope, when I saw that little girl and Clementines mom come out of the barn the look on both of your faces, I knew you two knew it to...right, there is no hope and you two know it now, just like i do...don't you". Hershel said. rick and Lee were just silent. "There is no hope for any of us". Hershel said.

* * *

Shane and T Dog were piling the bodies up, Clementine was sitting right by the grave site just looking down with a sad face. she sits down right there. "Clementine, baby are you there". The walkie talkie said. Clementine picked up the talkie. "Hello". Clementine said. "How are you doing, my little girl". the female voice said. "Okay...I miss you two so much". Clementine said crying. "Hey now don't be sad, I'm sorry that we couldn't find you too see you one last time, but I just want you know that me and your father are so proud of you, and that you need to move on, don't let our deaths drag you down, your going to be okay, We love you". The female voice said. "I love you to" Clementine said with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye honey". The female voice said. The Walkie talkie was then silent, Clementine put the Walkie down on the grave and began to cry some more. she walked away.

* * *

Back at the bar

"you know what I'm done, I'm not doing this anymore...cleaning up after you you know what the truth is nothing has changed, death is death it's always been there whether it's from a heart attack, cancer or a walker whats the difference you didn't think its was hopeless before did you? and neither are people back at home trying to hang on, they need us. even if it's just to give them a reason to go on, even if we don't believe it ourselves, you know what this isn't about what we believe anymore, It's about them". Rick said. "The only thing we can do now is take care of the ones we can and keep moving forward". Lee said. Hershel sat there for a second he finishes up his glass and was about to head out with them, until Four strangers walk into the bar.


	28. Nebraska P 5

**Enjoy**

Rick gave the four new People a glass of shots, "I'm Dave that scrawny looking douchebag over there is tony". Dave said. "eat me Dave". tony said. "Maybe one day I Will". Dave said. "What about you two". rick said. "I'm Wyatt this is my weed loving friend Eddie" Wyatt said. "Nice to meet you all". Eddie said. "I'm Glenn nice to meet some new people" Glenn said. "Rick Grimes" Rick said. "Lee" Lee said. "Kenny". Kenny said. "How about you had one?" Dave said to Hershel. "I just quit". Hershel said. "You got a weird sense in timing my friend". Dave said. "his names Hershel he lost people today a lot of them". rick said. "Sorry to hear that, to better days, and to our dead may they be in a better place" Dave said toasting. Everyone except Hershel took a drink. "So you four, are you traveling together"? Lee said. "No, These two guys we just met a couple minutes ago". Dave said. "We drove here in a car decided to come in hopefully to find something to drink and we saw these two come in". Wyatt said. "Tony I found when I got out of Philly,". Dave said. Dave took out his gun, "Not bad huh got it off a cop". Dave said. "I'm a cop" rick said. "This one was already dead". Dave said. "You two are along way from Philadelphia" Rick said. "Feels like were long ways from anywhere." Dave said. "What brought you two down south". Rick said. "I can tell you it wasn't the weather, First It was D.C talks about a refugee camp, but everything was jammed we never got close we decided to keep to the sticks cover our own asses, Every group we were in had a way out of this mess". Dave said. "A guy told us that people were going to the Gulf catching ferry's going out to the islands" Tony Said. "We were in Vegas had a rail road made it to the middle of the country Kansas, Nebraska". Dave said. "Nebraska?" Glenn said. "Low population lots of guns". Tony said. " That Makes sense". Glenn said. "ever been to Nebraska kid, theres a reason why they call them fly over states" Dave said. "How about you two?" Rick said to Wyatt and Eddie. "We've been on the road for almost a couple months, going from one place to another, we never stuck with groups that much, Eddie and another friend of ours T.J God rest his soul, decided to try to go up north to Canada still trying to". Wyatt said. "Canada why?" Rick said. "Because of the cold, were thinking that it might be safer up north, those things might have a hard time in the snow up there, But until then we decided to make stops as best we can try to find a different solution in case our plan doesn't work." Eddie said Lighting up a joint. "Do you really think you ought to be smoking that now". Lee said. "Who cares it's my weed" Eddie said still smoking but away from everyone else showing some sign of respect. "How about you guys." Dave said. "Fort Benning eventually" rick said. "I hate to piss in your corn flakes but..we ran across a group from Fort Benning, told us that the place was overrun with lame brains" Dave said. " Fort Benning is gone?; Are you for real?" Glenn said. "Sadly I am...ugly truth is theirs no way out of this mess going to one pipe dream to the next hoping that none of those things grab you while you sleep...doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here are you guys hold up somewhere else?" Dave said. "Not really" Rick said. "Are those your cars up front?" Dave said. "Yeah why?" Glenn said. "those cars looked empty, clean wheres all your gear?" Dave said. "there in a larger group out scouting thought we could use a drink". Hershel said. "well us two were thinking of settling down here...is it safe?" Dave said. "It can be, just a few walkers". Glenn said. "Walkers? that's what you call them, that's good better than lame brains" Dave said. "Are you guys in the outskirts somewhere, a trailer, Farm? listen pardon my friend but we-" Dave was cut off. "We said enough?" Rick said. "Me and Tony have some buddies back at camp, we can pull our resources, map out areas if you guys have a place to stay". Dave said. "I'm sorry but that's not an option" Rick said. "doesn't sound like it would be a problem" Dave said. "Hey if he says theirs no room theirs no room". Wyatt said. "He's right, I'm sorry we don't have enough room left" Hershel said. "We can't take anymore" Lee said. "I thought we were friends." Dave said. "We don't know anything about you". Rick said "Thats true you don't know anything about us...things we had to do, I bet you had to do the same things to am I right...nobodies hands are clean in this world...were all the same...so lets take a ride to this farm and get to know each other". Dave said. "Thats not going to happen". Rick said. "this is bullshit". tony said. "just Calm Down" rick said. "Don't tell me to don't ever to tell me to calm down". Tony said aggressively. "Hey now whoa whoa, relax take it easy nobodies trying to kill anybody" Dave said. He goes over the bar, and he puts his gun down on the counter, "Were just people having a drink that's all" Dave said. He looks under the counter, Rick and Lee put there hands on there guns. Wyatt and Eddie just watched keeping away, Dave takes a bottle from under the counter. "Listen you got to understand we won't last out there". Dave said pouring a glass. "i'm sorry but the farm is to crowded as is you'll have to keep looking" Rick said. "Keep looking where do you think?" Dave said. "I don't know i heard Nebraska's nice". Rick said. Dave laughed a little. "Nebraska...this guy" Dave said. Dave reaches for his gun but rick shoots him right in the head, tony aims his shot gun, but Lee shoots Tony three times, one in the shoulder, gut, and then head. Wyatt and Eddie both had their hands up, Lee and Rick put there guns away, "holy shit man". Eddie said calming down. Glenn ,Kenny and Hershel were both shocked to see what they did. Lee was rubbing his forehead trying to calm down, "It was in self defense" Lee said to himself over and over again in his head.

**(Credits) Leave a review**


	29. triggerfinger

**Enjoy**

it was now nighttime, Lori was gaining consciousness as a walkers was trying to break through the window

**(Intro)**

* * *

**Back at the bar**

Rick and Lee just got done shooting, "holy shit" Eddie said. "holy shit is the right word for it". Glenn said. "Are you guys alright". Lee said. "I'm fine" Kenny said. "How about you Glenn". rick said. "I'm good". Glenn said. "Hershel and you two guys?" rick said. "they weren't our friends man". Wyatt said. Hershel gave rick a nod. "Lets head back." Hershel said. "you two get back to your cars and go". Lee said. "you don't have to tell us twice" Eddie said. they all were about to head out until suddenly they see a car coming. "Everyone get down" Rick said whispering. they take cover. hearing people calling Dave and tony's name. "Shit, after all the places to get a drink we just had to come to this bar?" Eddie said quietly. "Shut up" Wyatt said quietly. Eddie took out his revolver, "You had a gun this whole time" rick said. "Yeah" Eddies said. Rick nods his head to him, showing a sign of respect, that Eddie didn't drew on them when Dave and Tony did.

* * *

Lori was still in the car unconscious with a walker still coming(You know that scene)

* * *

Back at the farm, Everyone was in the house getting ready for dinner, they all wondered where Lori was, they all go to find out where she is.

* * *

back at the bar everyone, was still taking cover peeking out the window seeing people, "why won't they leave" Glenn said. "We have to go around the back, to the cars. they all head for the back but they made to much noise and headed back to cover. the people went to check the bar but the held the door closed. "Hey is Tony and Dave in their, we don't want any trouble were just looking for our friends" A man said. "they drew on us" rick said. "What are you doing"? Kenny said. "Come on man lets just head back" A man said. "I'm not going to tell everybody else that Dave and Tony got shot by a group of assholes in a bar". A man said. "THEY DREW ON US They gave us no choice!" Rick yelled. "we have lost too many people as it is, lets just go away, and forget this, wrong place wrong-Rick was cut off, by gunshots coming into the bar. "GET OUT HERE" Rick yelled to everyone. everyone was scattering in the bar looking for cover. Eddie throws the revolver to Wyatt, Hershel pushes a gun towards Glenn. Rick, Lee, and Kenny were shooting out the windows

* * *

The gunshots stopped. "Back off you assholes, nobody needs to get hurt"!. Kenny yelled. "good idea Kenny, piss them off even more". Lee said. Glenn and Wyatt went in the back to check if the close was clear, they see door about ready to be opened Glenn shot at it. "Glenn are you okay" rick yelled. "Wyatt how about you" Eddie said. "Were alright". Glenn said. They both take cover on each side of the door way

* * *

"Okay Me and Lee will hold them here, Hershel, Eddie, Kenny you cover Glenn and Wyatt, see if you guys can make it to the cars, the three of you pull up back and we'll run for it get the hell out of here, and you and Wyatt can make it to your vehicle and go" rick said. "Alright I'll cover Glenn" Hershel said.

* * *

Glenn and Wyatt were both breathing heavily, Hershel, Eddie, and Kenny, "Don't worry were going to run for the cars, we'll cover you" Hershel said. They head outside carefully. Glenn goes further in, and then a guy shoots, Hershel shoots him, rick and Lee head towards Hershel, they head outside, they see a man on top of a building a car comes in and tells the guy to jump he does and his leg gets impaled by a spiked fence, the other guys leave him there and drive off, Walkers started coming, Hershel and Glenn, and Kenny goes to get there vehicles, Eddie and Wyatt make it to there vehicles. "stay safe". Glenn said. "We'll try". Wyatt said. Wyatt and Eddie drive off in the opposite direction, Rick and Lee goes to the guy who was left behind, they try to find a way to help him before walkers got any closer. "Screw this!" Kenny yelled, he takes the leg and pulls it out, the guy screams in pain.

* * *

In the morning They make it back, they get out of the vehicles and talk to them about the situation. carl hugs rick, Clementine hugs Lee. "Patricia prepare the shed for surgery". Hershel said. "Who the hell is that" T dog said. "Thats Randall". Glenn said

* * *

Back in the house they debate

"We couldn't just leave him behind". Rick said. "What do we do with him". andrea said. "I fixed the calf muscle as best I can but he's going to have nerve damage, won't be on his feet for a week" Hershel said. " When he is we'll give him a canteen take him to the main roads send him on his way". rick said. "your just going to let him go, he knows where we are" Shane said. "He was blindfolded the whole way, he's not a threat". Lee said. "how many people were there, killed three of their man took one hostage and there not going to look for him". Shane said. "They left him for dead no one is looking'. rick said. "He'll be out cold for hours".Hershel said. "You know what i'm going to give him some flowers and candy LOOK HERE FOLKS WERE IN FANTASY LAND". Shane said. "We haven't even dealt about what you did at my barn yesterday, lets make this perfectly clear once and for all, this is my farm, I wanted you gone and rick talked me out of it but that doesn't mean i have to like it, so do us both a favor, keep your mouth shut". Hershel said. Shane walks away frustrated. they all walk out to continue there own thing. Clementine". Lee said. "Yes Lee" clementine said. "It's time for gun practice, Carley can I use your gun with the flashlight on it" Lee said. "Yeah Lee" Carley said giving him the gun. Both Lee and Clementine head out in the field by the fences to practice shooting at bottles and cans.

* * *

rick goes into his tent to relax, Lori goes and talks to him about Shane, how he's dangerous, threatening Lee and Dale, and killing Otis, and that he thinks the baby is his.

**(Credits)**


	30. THE ZOMBIE BOWL

**Listen up Walking dead fans, This is a remainder that theirs a marathon for the first and second season of The Walking Dead coming on T.V on AMC On Feb 3rd Called THE ZOMBIE BOWL, I will try to get season 2 of my story finished before that, so that everyone can enjoy this crossover as a whole and also enjoy the Marathon on Television that's coming soon that will be leading up to the return of season 4, Anyway, I can't wait, and don't worry my version will be coming soon for everyone that is following it, Bye For Now.**


	31. Season 4B another Promo

**(In the Water: By Anadel in the background)**

**Lee is walking with Molly looking at a picture.**

**"Don't worry were going to find her" Molly said.**

** "One of the Best Crossovers Ever"-Anonymous person promotes **

**Rick is laying on a couch, Carl was on the floor sitting down with his legs tucked in**

**Carley and Ben was driving in a car with sad faces**

**WORTH A READ- Anonymous person promotes **

**Clementine is walking down some rail road tracks**

**"I miss you guys so much". Clementine said looking at her small hand held camera.**

**Lee sees a figure out in the distance**

**"What is it?" Molly said.**

**"THE WALKING DEAD (WITH TELLTALE CHARACTERS) RETURNS FEB 10th**


	32. 18 miles out

**Enjoy**

Rick and shane are cornered by walkers at an abandoned complex, Randall was crawling to get the knife to cut himself free

**(INTRO)**

* * *

**(A week later after they brought in Randall)**

Rick and Shane were driving with Randall in the trunk. Rick stops by an intersection, Rick and Shane get out of the car and Rick wanted to talk about what really happened to Otis. "I've been waiting a week to tell you this...I heard what really happened back at the school...was it to survive". rick said. "Yeah...three of us was going to make it out of there it had to be them...one shot to the leg Carl lives, Lee trying to help mark with a busted leg with walkers right behind them, there was no way I could help them I had to go, Lee made it out okay though...Reality is...They had no business being here...or there...whatever". Shane said. "You don't think I would've done it". Rick said. "No man I know you wouldn't have" Shane said. "You don't think I can keep Carl or Lori safe...Or my baby, is gonna have to be me to" Rick said. "Rick you can't just be the good guy and expect to live okay, not anymore". Shane said. "I'm not the good guy anymore, To save Carl's Life I would've done anything-anything...Now Lori says your dangerous but you're not gonna be dangerous. Not to us, not to me, not anymore. How about you look at me? You and Lori-I get what happened. When I figured it out- and I figured it out pretty quickly-I wanted to break your jaw, let you choke on your teeth. But I didn't. That wasn't weakness. It took everything. That is my wife. That is my son. That is my unborn child. I will stay alive to keep them alive. You don't love her. You think you do, but you don't. Now the only way you and me keep on...Is that you accept everything I just said right here, right now, and we move forward with that understanding." Rick said walking back to the car. "When it started it was just-It was a couple of weird stories on the news. Then- then it was so quick. Everything-It just weeks later, I'm in the hospital and there were soldiers shooting people in the halls. They were shooting people, man, not walkers. Then the walkers came through. You know, I tried to get you out, I tried, but we weren't gonna make it. Man, there was no way and I knew it. But I couldn't live with it. I couldn't live, knowing-But I had to. I didn't keep Lori and Carl alive, man. They kept me alive. I want you to know that I didn't look at her before that. Brother, if I could take it all back, I would." Shane said. " I wanna check the ropes." Rick said. They check in the trunk and check Randall blind folded and tied up.**(You know how that scene turns out in the end so I won't go into detail)**

* * *

Lori goes into the room where Beth was recovering, She gives her a plate of food, and talks to her, She said she wasn't hungry and Lori brought the food back, She noticed the knife was missing and went back in to the room, "Beth you do not want to do this" Lori said. She gives her back the knife, and Lori goes outside to find Maggie and Glenn.

* * *

Sometime Later, Maggie is arguing with Beth, and Andrea and Lori were downstairs talking. "Wheres Hershel"? Lori said. "She didn't want him to know yet" Andrea said. "It's a family affair she'll work it out" Lori said. "Thats working it out?" Andrea said. "When Beth stops fighting then thats when we got to worry" Lori said. "this could've been handled better" Andrea said. "How so?" Lori said. " you shouldn't have taken the knife away." Andrea said. "Really?" Lori said. "You were wrong, Like dale taking my gun, that wasn't your decision, she can choose to live on her own, it's her decision" Andrea said. "you want me to tie noose for her?" Lori said. "If she's serious she'll figure out a way" Andrea said. "doesn't mean I can't stop her or let her know that i care". Lori said. "that has nothing to do with it Lori, she only has so many choices in front of her, and she believes the best one is suicide" Andrea said. "Thats not an option" Lori said. "Of course it is" Andrea said. "she'll need a loaded gun right? you'll understand if I don't send you in there". Lori said "I came through it" Andrea said. "And became such a productive member of the group, let Maggie handle this her way" Lori said. "I contribute, I keep this place safe" Andrea said. " the men can handle that on their own" Lori said. "Are you serious, Everything falls apart and your in my face for skipping laundry" andrea said. "Puts the burden on the rest of us, on me Carol, Maggie,Katjaa, and Patricia, cooking cleaning and caring for Beth, and you sitting on that R.V thinking about yourself with a gun in your lap we are trying to keep stability here trying to create a life worth living" Lori said. "Are you kidding me...you are the one that's being self centered, the way you take it all for granted". Andrea said. "My husband is out there for the hundredth time, my son was shot, don't you dare tell me I take this for granted" Lori said. "you don't get it do you?, Your husband came back from the dead, your son to and now you got a baby on the way...the rest of us have piled up our losses, Me, Carol,Clementine, Lee, Beth...we have all suffered. you playing house acting like the queen bee, laying down the rules for everybody but yourself. you know what go ahead tell that little girl that everything's going to be okay, Look at what that did for Clementine in the end When Lee told her about finding her parents, tell Beth that she'll get a husband, son, baby...boyfriend" Andrea said. Lori just looks at her. "she just has to look at the bright side" Andrea said. she walks away.


	33. 18milesoutpt2 and judge,jury executioner

**Enjoy**

**I"m sorry But I decided to skip the rest of 18 mile out, I didn't want to point out all the point less stuff, anybody who saw the episode knows how it will play out, I will go right to Judge jury, Executioner. I will not skip this one, So here it is Judge jury Executioner**

Daryl was interrogating Randall in the barn, "You better tell me something before this knife pops open your knee cap" Daryl said. "Okay... these people took me in not just guys a Whole group of em, men and women, kids to just like you people thought I could have a better chance with them you know but we go out, scavenge, just the men...One night when we traveled to Stone Mountain, there was this group of teachers and students, there were these girl students, teenagers, they were young, real cute...the teachers and the other students had to watch while these guys...and they didn't kill them after words either they just...let them watch, just left them there...But I didn't touch those girls, I swear I'm not-"Randall was cut off when Daryl kicked him in the gut. "Please man I'm not like that, I swear...I swear you got to believe me". Randall pleaded. Daryl just continued to beat him up.

**(INTRO)**


	34. Judge Jury Executioner Pt 2

**Enjoy**

Rick and Shane are talking to everyone Daryl comes to tell them about what Randall said to him. " I had a little chat with our "Friend", Says he's with 30 men, heavy artillery not willing to make friends". Daryl said. "No one goes near this guy". rick said. "What are you going to do?" Lori said. "We have no choice he's a threat...we have to eliminate the threat". rick said. "your just going to kill him?" Dale said. "It's been settled, I'm going to do it today" rick said walking away. "What?" Lee said. Dale catches up with rick to talk to him. "you can't do this you don't want to do this, I know you don't" Dale said. "I thought about it all night, I don't see any way out of it" rick said. "but you can't just decide on your own to take a mans life" Dale said. "The group seems supportive." rick said. "Because they speak back, you didn't let them, and what about Lee's group to, don't they have say in this? there needs to be a process" dale said. "Lee and them can handle their own decisions, I'm talking about my people, and what can we do we can't call witnesses form a jury." Rick said. "So he's automatically guilty by association and sentenced to death...he's just a kid give me sometime to talk to everyone". Dale said. "We can't drag this out people are scared" Rick said. "Which is why they need time to discuss this". Rick said. " no they need to be safe, I owe them that much," rick said. "Think about your son and the other kids and the message that your giving them, shoot first think later...give one day to talk to everyone about this will you give me that...think about Carl" Dale said. "I am... Clementine is Lee's Responsibility so I can't say whats best for her. Kenny has his own family to think of...we settle things at sundown" rick said walking away."

* * *

Lee and his group were talking. "Lee do you really want to go through with this this isn't right" Carley said, "I know it isn't right" Lee said. "So what are we going to do?" Doug said. "The way I see it, it's not really our problem" Kenny said. "What do you mean?" Lee said. "As I said before over and over we are our own group, we can leave, nothing is stopping us" Kenny said "And go where" Lee said. "Savannah...somewhere up north far away from here...you know I have been talking about this for a while" Kenny said. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea". Doug said. "So...what, we just gather our things put it in our vehicles and drive off and don't look back". Lee said. "This is a mans life...hell he isn't even a man...I can tell you for certain I'm not going to kill a harmless person just on the assumption on what may happen if we let him go... I don't need more blood on my hands...your the leader of this Group Lee it's your choice" Kenny said. Lee was thinking about it for awhile. "Your right...I don't want to do this...this isn't right...I don't want my girl thinking that killing someone like this is okay." Lee said. "So your with me on going" Kenny said. "That depends on Ricks Decision , those are his people". Lee said. Dale came over to talk to them. "We made up our minds" Lee said. "Just think this through"-Dale said. "We have...If rick goes through with this...were leaving" Lee said. "Are you serious?" Dale said. "Yeah...the only thing we can do now is wait" Lee said walking over to Clementine.


	35. Judge Jury Executioner Pt 3

**Enjoy**

Dale goes over to see Daryl. "The point of me coming up here is to get away from all of you". Daryl said. "It'll take a lot more than that" dale said. "Carol sent you". Daryl said. "She's not the only one concerned about you, your new role in the group" Daryl said. "The groups broken, I'm better off fending for myself" Daryl said. "you act like you don't care" dale said. "Because I don't" Daryl said. "So live or die you don't care what happens to Randall" Dale said. "Nope" Daryl said. "then why not stand with me and Lee try to save the kids life if it doesn't really matter to you" dale said. "didn't picture you as a desperate son of a bitch" Daryl said. "Your opinion makes a difference" dale said. "nobody's looking at me for nothing". Daryl said. "Carol is and I am, Obviously Lee and Rick do" Dale said. "Rick just looks to Shane let him, and Lee is looking out for his people." Daryl said. "you cared about what happened to Sophia cared what it meant to the group...Torturing People that isn't you, your a decent man, so is Rick and Lee, but Shane he's different" Dale said. "Why is that? because he killed Otis and left Lee and Mark to die" Daryl said. "He told you that?" Dale said. "he told some story so did Lee but theirs two things about Lee's story that's different than Shane's, "One Lee was left behind, and two Lee didn't have Marks Gun when he told us Mark told him to leave him and that he would cover him, Shane had Otis's, that's when I knew Shane was full of bullshit when he told us Otis covered him saved his ass, Rick Ain't stupid he figured it out but he didn't wanna, like I said the groups broken" Daryl said walking away.

* * *

Carol goes to Carl by the graves and talks to him that Sophia is in a better place. "No she's not, heaven is just another lie, and if you believe it your an idiot" Carl said walking away. Carol walks over to Rick and Lori. "you need to control that boy" Carol said. "Carl what happened"? rick said. "He was being disrespectful" Carol said. "Did he say something"? Rick said. "Something cruel about Sophia". Carol said. "I'll go and talk to him." Rick said walkig off. " we'll deal with if you can just calm down" Lori said. "don't tell me to calm down" carol said. "No i don't mean-Lori was cut off. "And don't patronize me...everyone except Clementine because she understands, either avoids me or treats me like I'm crazy, I lost my Daughter I didn't lose my mind" carol said walking away.

* * *

Rick Talks to Carl (You know that scene).

* * *

Carl goes on his own and sees a walker trapped in the mud(You know that scene)

* * *

Dale goes and talks to, everyone that will listen. Hershel, Andrea, trying to convince everyone to let the kid go.

* * *

Later that day by sundown, everyone was in the house the kids were in the other room, the rest go and debate on what to do. "So how do we do this take a vote"? Glenn said. "does it have to be anonymous" Andrea said. "Lets just see where everybody stands then we can talk through the options" rick said. "you all know the way I see it...only one way to move forward" Shane said. "You mean killing him, right, why even bother voting if it's already been decided". dale said. "If anybody thinks we should spare him I wanna know" rick said. " I can tell you It's a small group, mainly just Lee and his group to back me up and Glenn" Dale said. Glenn was a bit worried. "Dale...I know your always right all the time but..." Glenn said. "They got you scared" Dale said. "He's not one of us and we lost to many people already" Glenn said. "How about you do you agree with this" Dale said to Maggie. "Can we continue to keep him prisoner" Maggie said. "It maybe a lean winter" Hershel said. "He could be an asset, give him a chance to prove himself" Dale said. "we can put an escort on him" Maggie said. "Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane said. "I will" Dale said. "I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy" Rick said. "we can't put chains around his legs" Andrea said. "Lets say we do let him join, maybe he's nice, what if he runs off brings his 30 men". Shane said. "so the answer is to kill him to keep him from preventing a crime that he may not commit, if we do this were saying theirs no hope, rule of law is dead theirs no civilization" Dale said. "Oh my god" Shane said. "could you drive him further out leave him like you planned" Hershel said. "you guys had trouble coming back last time, you could break down, get ambushed". Lori said. "I don't think it would be good to risk any of our people". Glenn said. "Lets say we do go through with it how would you do it, will he suffer?" Patricia said. "Could snap his neck, hang him," Shane said. "shooting him would be more humane" rick said. "Hey now your talking about this like it's already been decided" dale said. "Theirs nothing else to talk about we'll be going around in circles" Daryl said. "THIS IS A YOUNG MANS LIFE!, AND THAT'S WORTH MORE THAN A TEN MINUTE CONVERSATION, IS THIS WHAT IT"S COME TO, WE KILL SOMEONE BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO WITH HIM, How are we any better then those people that were afraid of" Dale said. "No dales right we can't leave a stone unturned about this" Rick said. "Then Lets work on it!" Kenny said backing him up. "All right that's enough, anybody who wants the floor before we make a decision has the choice now" Rick everyone sits down, Lee, Kenny stay up for Dale. "you said we don't kill the living" Dale said. "That was before the living tried to kill us" Rick said. "That was in self defense this is different" Lee said. "If we do this the people that we were the world that we knew is dead, that it's now survival of the fittest, harsh, That's a world that I don't want to live in, and I'm sure all of you don't want to live in something like that either...please lets do whats right" dale said about to cry. "Hes right we should find another way". Andrea said. "Anybody else?" rick said. Everyone was down with their decision. " Like I said Lee we should've left when we had the chance, I already made a choice that killed a young man and regretted it afterwards, I'm not making that choice again" Kenny said walking out the house in frustration as Hershel looked at him. Lee, Clementine, Carley, Doug, Chuck, Katjaa Left the house. "Your all going to Watch to? no you guys go in your tents and forget that were slaughtering a human being, I won't be a part of it" Dale said. Dale walks to Daryl. "This group is broken" Dale said to him. Dale walks out.


	36. The walking dead 300-500 days

**high everyone I just wanted to say Don't worry I'm going to complete season 2, But I'm also Going to make a bonus story, to tell more about the 400 days Characters and How there going to be tied with later seasons, The stories will take place in between season 2 and 3, and Also in between season 3 and 4, For what I can Gather, The timeline For the Walking dead t.v show as of right now, at least 500 days or more has passed in the T.V show. so I'm going to do my best with these characters and I will try my best to satisfy you hardcore fans. Bye For Now.**


	37. Judge Jury Executioner Pt 4

**Enjoy Sorry for taking so long I've been having Writers Block lately, and it's getting difficult to come up with some Ideas, anyway I'm back and enjoy the final part of this episode.**

At night time Rick, Daryl and Shane were bringing Randall to the barn. When they do they give Randall choices, "Would you rather stand or kneel" rick said. "no no no no no please" Randall pleaded when he was blindfolded. "any last words" rick said. " (Crying)...please...don't" Randall said begging. Rick aimed his colt python at Randall and cocked it. before he could do anything else Carl was standing there telling him to do it. Rick Backs out at the last minute and tells Daryl and Shane to take Randall away. He holsters his gun and walks out.

* * *

Back at the campsite, everyone was waiting, they see Rick coming back, and they see Randall in the background being escorted back to the shed. rick goes to Lori. "I couldn't do it, Carl was right there, he wanted to see it, I couldn't" Rick said. "It's okay...It's okay" Lori said hugging him. Lee was relieved to hear that, He knew rick wouldn't do something like that.

* * *

Back on the Field Dale was walking alone as he was walking he saw a cow gutted and ripped aprt, as he turns around he's attacked by a walker. Everyone hears the screaming, everyone races to the fiedls as best they can. Dale was trying to push the walker off, but the walker ripped into his stomach, They finally make it and kill the walker, everyone was all shocked and horrified about what they see. "Clementine Look away" Lee said. Clementine hugged Lee so she won't see it. carl takes a close Look at the walker and notices it's the same walker he saw in the mud and didn't kill. Rick pleaded to Hershel to help Dale but it was no use. "He's suffering". Andrea said tearfully. Rick aims his gun at dale but he couldn't shoot him, Daryl took the gun and aimed it at Dales Head. "Sorry brother" Daryl said to Dale. Daryl pulled the trigger as the screen goes black.

**(Credits)**


	38. Better Angels

**Enjoy**

In the Morning everyone goes to attend a funeral for Dale, by the grave sites, Rick goes on with a long Speech."_Dale could... could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us... the truth who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives...our safety...our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on... we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale._" Rick said ending his Speech to Dale.

**(Intro)**

* * *

Later that Day Rick and Lee gave orders to both there people, "It's going to be Tight, twenty two people in one house" Rick said. "Don't worry about that, with the swamp hardening and creek drying up". Hershel said. "with 50 head of cattle on the property we might as well be ringing the damn dinner bell" Maggie said. "She's Right, we should've let you guys move in a while ago" Hershel said. "alright, Lee tell your people to park there vehicles near the house towards the roads that way and Mine will do the same". Rick said. "Alright, Kenny you need to move your pick up right over there, Get Chuck to help you with the other vehicle, Katjaa, Doug I need you both to gather up Our supplies and medicine that we have" Lee said. "We'll need a lookout at the windmill and the barn, and both sidelines of the Property T Dog you get the sidelines I need you and Daryl on double duty". Rick said. "Carley you can help with that to" Lee said. "Okay Lee" Carley said. "I'll stock a few days worth of food in the basement in case if we ever need to hold there" Hershel said. "Thats a not a bad idea, We'll put some of our supplies in their to" Lee said. "Shane Will assign shifts as Me, Lee and Daryl Drive Randall off sight and cut him loose" Rick said. "Were back to that now" Shane said. "It was smart plan before, if you don't agree this is whats happening, swallow it, move on" rick said. "you know that dales death and this prisoner are two separate things right...you want to take Daryl and Lee as your Wing men be my guest" Shane said. "Thank you" Rick said walking away.


	39. Everyone's Opinion

**Hello Walking Dead Fans, Before I finish Season 2 I want everyone's Opinion on my Walking dead Crossover story so far, there is no need to Be Shy I want everyone's support and opinions on my Crossover story. Did I portray the Characters Well in this story? Was there good Character Development between the T.V Show Characters and Telltale Characters, did it fit right in the story? I also want an Opinion on The Roger/The Stranger Character tell me what you thought about him. what was your likes and dislikes, was it a fitting end for him or should he have died off a different way?**

**Also I want to know your opinions on the Fight between Lee and Roger in the Mid season finale for Season 4, Was it paced pretty well or was it dragged for to long did you like it better than rick fighting the Governor, did you think Lee would've won if Molly didn't even Interfere? Was it a good Idea to Separate Lee from Clementine?**

**Please I would really like some feedback on whoever is reading, It helps me think of some ideas for me on how to continue the story. **

**Thank you for the support and I will write soon. Bye For Now.**


	40. Better Angels Pt 2

**Enjoy**

Hershel Rick and Lee were walking together talking. "I can see why you don't want to bring Shane along with you both, just so you two know, I'm losing my patience with his attitude" Hershel said. "He's turning over a new leaf" Rick said. "Lets just hope that leaf doesn't break apart anytime soon" Lee said. Rick and and them find Andrea. "Andrea, I'm going with Daryl and Lee you help with Hershel run things over here." Rick said "Me?" Andrea said. "Shane has ways of getting out of hand especially when he's all torked up" Rick said. "Were all a bit Torked up at this point" Andrea said. "If he's going to stay here permanently he's going to have to understand, that It's what Rick, Lee and I say not whatever he wants". Hershel said. "You two became close Right"? Lee said. "We talk" Andrea said. "Then you know he's not a bad guy he's just his own worst enemy" Rick said. "You want me to baby sit Shane?" Andrea said. "I need to make sure when every time I leave the farm, all hell doesn't break loose". Rick said. "Then maybe you should stop leaving". Andrea said. "Will you keep an eye on things?" rick said. "of course." Andrea said walking away.

* * *

Sometime Later Daryl, Lee, and Rick were planning there route on where to drop off Randall. "We'll take him out to Senoia, Double back give or take, We''ll probably lose the light, we should be able to make it back by nightfall" Rick said. "That kid is a pain in the ass, good riddance" Daryl said. "Carol is providing some provisions for him, it'll last him a few days" Rick said. "That thing Last night at the barn" Rick said. "You couldn't just be the one doing the heavy lifting". Daryl said. "I'm sorry guys, I couldn't do it". Lee said. "Don't beat yourself over not agreeing to do it, you stood by dale when the rest of us didn't, Your were a good friend to him and I admire that". Rick said shaking Lee's hand. Shane was coming by in a car. Shane walks Towards them, "I gotta take a piss" Daryl said walking away. "I need to check on Clementine Really quick I'll be right back you guys" Lee said Walking away. Shane talks to Rick about Carl.

* * *

Kenny was setting up everything around the house but first he wanted to make amends with Hershel, He walked around trying to find him, and he did by the horse stables, "Hershel" Kenny said. Hershel was a bit vague on what to say. "Yes, Kenny" Hershel said. "Look...I know that It was wrong doing what I did about your step son-"Kenny was cut off. "Stop...just stop...I understand, you were looking out for your family, Shawn was a good kid, and I don't think he would appreciate it, me holding a grudge for the rest of my life, Lets just get through this mess and work it out in the future" Hershel said holding his hand out to Kenny. Kenny paused for a moment what to do he slowly took his hand out and gave Hershel a handshake, Kenny felt that he was forgiven for his mistake but he still felt guilty over what he did, you can only heal so many wounds.

* * *

Lee was looking for Clementine she saw her sitting down by the grave sites, looking at the 6 graves, Lee sat right by her. "Hey Clem" Lee said. "high" Clementine said in a faint voice. "whats wrong?" Lee said. "Dale" Clementine said. "I know it's horrible, dale was a good man". Lee said. "I'm just tired of losing people that I care about...I miss my parents" Clementine said. "I know the feeling Clem, I miss my parents to, but I don't want to lie to you Clem but people die no matter what, you never know when it's going to happen, I could die, Rick, Carl, anyone that's here can, you can never expect it, but no matter what happens, you think of how those people were and that they were good people and there in a better place, but until then, I'll stick by your side and watch over you, that's a promise". Lee said. Lee takes a gun out of the back of his pants. "You became a pretty good shot over the past week I think it's time for you to have your own gun" Lee said. "I don't know Lee" Clementine said. "Don't worry Clem. Me and Carley showed you everything that we know about handguns, Your ready for it, here." Lee said. "Okay" Clementine said taking the gun. "Your Parents would be proud of you". Lee said. Clementine wrapped her arm around Lee's arm and laid her head on Lee's arm, as they were sitting there lost in thought,


	41. Better Angels Pt 3

**Hello, everyone I'm sorry it's taking so long to finish the last two episodes of season 2, I am back in school and I have been to busy with work Lately, don't worry I will finish this season before the weekend so that my story will be complete for the return of season 4 this up coming Sunday. anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Rick was talking to Carl at the top of the barn**(You know that scene)**

Kenny was helping fix the R.V with Glenn, Andrea comes to try to help. "This piece of junk, when I was repairing mine back at an old motel this is probably the worst one yet" Kenny said. Glenn was struggling a little bit. "did I let him down" Glenn said about Dale. "He would be proud of you maybe not at that moment but overall". Andrea said. "Yeah, Andrea's right Glenn he would be" Kenny said. "Thats easy for you two to say you two had his back". Glenn said. "We both have our regrets but I think that he knew how much we cared for him" Andrea said. "Okay Glenn that just might do it lets start this tin can for the hundredth time" Kenny said. They go into the R.V and start it.

* * *

Rick was talking to Carl at the top of the barn**(You know that scene)**

* * *

Randall was struggling in his handcuffs blindfolded, Shane was right in front of him struggling on what to do.

* * *

rick, Lee and Daryl are getting ready to set Randall free, T dog goes to the barn to get him, and when he opens it, Randall isn't there. "Oh Hell no" T dog said running to get the others.

* * *

Shane Drags Randall out to the woods and snaps his neck, Shane rams his head into a tree to make it look like he's been attacked.

* * *

Everyone at the barn gathers Around to find out what happened, "It looks like he slipped through the cuffs" Rick said. "Shit you think he's gotten far?" Lee said. "RICK!" Shane yelled out. "HE's ARMED HE'S GOT MY GUN"! Shane yelled. "Are you okay?" Carl said. "BASTARD SNUCK UP ON ME CLOCKED ME IN THE FACE!" Shane yelled. "Alright Hershel, t dog Get everybody back in the house, Daryl, Glenn, Lee Come with us" Rick said. " You don't know whats out there, the plan was to let him go anyway right"? carol said. "Our Plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not in our front step with a gun!" Rick said. "T I'm gonna need your gun" Shane said. "Kenny hand me your rifle". Lee said. "Get everybody back in the house, lock the doors, stay put" Rick said to everyone. Everyone goes into the house, while Rick,Shane, Lee, Daryl and Glenn go out in the woods to try to find Randall, "Ok I think it would be best if we split up, Shane and I will go this way, You, Glenn and Daryl go that way" Rick said. "Theres no need I have a rifle I can Handle Myself". Lee said. "Are you sure?" Rick said. "Hey man, I traveled all the way from the university and back, remember?" Lee said. "Good point, Just be Careful" Rick said. Everyone goes there sepreate ways to find Randall

* * *

**(Night time)**

Lee was traveling around the forest memorizing the area to make sure he doesn't get lost, as he was searching he started to think about Shanes story, Randall was handcuffed firmly, but hell he could've just slipped out, but wait, then how would he have gotten out?, the place was locked tight, and for the record why would Shane already be out in the forest already without informing the rest of us, and not ask for help as soon as possible. "that Son of a bitch." Lee said to himself, he ran in the direction Rick and Shane

* * *

Daryl and Gleen track Randall down and he was a walker, Glenn kills him and Daryl check Randalls Body, "He got his neck broke, I don't see no bites". Daryl said. "No bites you can see." Glenn said. "no I'm telling you he died from this" Daryl said. "How is that Possible?" Glenn said

* * *

Rick and Shane were already out in the fields by the Farm, "He got you with a rock?" Rick said. "Thats what I said." Shane said. "Back at the shed, The door was locked tight when T Dog rolled up" rick said. "I saw it to he probably slipped through Rafters in the roof" Shane said. That's when Rick Knew, He puts his gun away and shane takes his out. "So this is where you plan to do it?" Rick said. "It's a good a place as any". Shane said. "At least have the balls to call this what it is...murder... you really believe if you walk back to that farm alone no me no Randall." Rick said. "You hush up" Shane said. "You really think there going to buy any bullshit story you cook up" Rick said. "Thats just it, it ain't no story I saw that prisoner shoot you down...I snapped his neck". Shane said. "Lee won't believe it he's to smart to be fooled like that". rick said. "Then I guess I'm going to have to kill him to...nobody will miss him" Shane said. "Clementine will" Rick said. "She'll get over it...like how Lori and Carl we'll get over you...they done it before there just gonna have to". Shane said aiming his gun. "Why...why now I thought we worked this out" rick said. "We tried to kill each other man what you think were just going to forget about it all and ride out into the sunset"? Shane said. "your going to kill me in cold blood...screw my wife have my children MY CHILDREN! call you daddy is that what you want, That life won't be worth a damn I know you... you won't be able to live with this" Rick said. "What you know about what I can live with? You got no idea what I can live with, what I live with! You wanna talk about what I can do, Rick? How about what you can do? Here I am Come on, Raise your gun." Shane said putting his gun away-. "No. No, I will not." Rick said."- What happened, Rick? I thought you weren't the good guy anymore ain't that what you said? Even right here, right now, you ain't gonna fight for 'em? I'm a better father than you, Rick.I'm better for Lori than you man, cause I'm a better man than you, Rick.'Cause I can be here and I'll fight for it. but You come back here and you just DESTROY EVERYTHING! You got a broken woman. You got a weak boy. You ain't got the first clue on how to fix it. Raise your gun." Shane said pulling out his "You're gonna have to kill an unarmed man." Rick said.

* * *

Lee was out in the distance on the opposite side of Rick and Shane, Lee sees two figures out in the distance with his scope on the rifle. He sees Shane aiming his gun on Rick and Rick handing his gun to Shane. "What the hell are you doing, Rick He's going to kill you". Lee said. He aimed his rifle at Shane but he was to far away to get a perfect shot he went to aim for Shanes arm with the gun.

* * *

Rick was close to giving Shane his gun as soon as he did, He hears a gunshot and something hits Shane in the arm, Rick then Stabs Shane in the heart with his knife putting him to the ground. "DAMN YOU FOR MAKING ME DO THIS SHANE! THIS WAS YOU NOT ME! YOU DID THIS TO US! THIS WAS YOU NOT ME, YOU NOT ME!" Rick yelled. Rick Pulls his knife out. "NOT ME!" Rick yelled about to cry. Shane was struggling to breathe he suddenly dies moments later. Rick starts to Wail out, Screaming and crying.

* * *

Lee runs towards them. "Rick...you okay man?" Lee said. Rick just looked up at him. "Holy shit" Lee said. "DAD!" Someone yelled. They turn around and see Carl. they both start to walk towards them. "Car;...no you should be back home with mama". Rick said crying a little. Carl aimed his gun at both of them. Behind Rick and Lee Shane Comes back to life and starts coming towards them both. "Carl, Listen to your dad" Lee said. "It isn't what it seems" Rick said. Lee then turns around and sees Shane. "SHIT!" Lee Yelled pulling out his gun, but before he could Carl shoots Shane in the head. they both look at Carl in shock. All three of them walk towards Shane. The Camera then Pans out and theirs a bunch of walkers coming towards the farm.

**(CREDITS)**


	42. Beside the Dying Fire

**Hello and welcome to the season finale of season 2, It took a while but I am finally caught up with the T.V show, I hope you like the season finale and Keep on the look out for season 4B it will be out soon, Enjoy**

The episode starts as a bunch of walkers from Atlanta start following the noise of a helicopter. it then cuts back to the farm at night as Rick, Lee, and Carl start walking back to the farm not knowing there are walkers behind them.

**(INTRO)**

* * *

Back at the house everyone was waiting for them to come back, Daryl and Glenn come back and tell them the news.

* * *

Lee, Rick and Carl walk back talking. "How in the hell did Shane Come back?" Lee said. "That wasn't Shane anymore". Rick said. "what happened, I heard a gunshot But I didn't see any walkers how did shane die?". Carl said. Before Rick could answer They start hearing noises behind them, Lee Looks in his scope and sees a whole bunch of walkers. "Oh No." Lee said. "quick lets go!" Rick said to them both hurrying to the farm.

* * *

Rick and Carl, and Lee make it to there campsite. "We need to get to the house" carl said. "We won't make it we need to go around lets go" Rick said to them both. The three of them make it to the barn and close the doors behind them while the walkers where trying to get in.

* * *

Everyone back at the house notices the herd coming, everyone prepares for the fight.

* * *

Rick,Lee and Carl try to figure out a plan, "Okay Carl up there, Me and Lee will try to disract them try to keep as much away from the house...you can do this, and Carl...I love you". rick said. Carl goes up the ladder as Rick and Lee were banging the doors getting the walkers attention, Lee pours Gasoline all over the barn, as Rick opened the doors, both of them quickly went up the ladder and Carl dropped the lighter setting the bottom of the barn in flames.

* * *

Daryl was on his Motorcycle and Gleen and Maggie were in a car. they were driving and shooting the walkers. Jimmy was driving in the R.V To the barn to get Rick, Lee and Carl, All three of them get on top of the R.V and head down, as they shot the walkers, Jimmy tried to get out but was overrun inside. Rick, Lee and Carl run back to the house as fast as they can.

* * *

Back at the house Lori, Carol, Beth, Patricia, Carley and Doug, Chuck and Clementine head for the back of the house, Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck head for there truck to help out the others, As they were heading to the Back, Patricia and Carley get grabbed by walkers. Carley tries to fight but couldn't get her gun out, Doug pulls off the walker only to have another Walker behind him bite him right in the shoulder, "NOOOO!" Carley yelled. "GET OUT OUT OF HERE!" Doug said holding back the walker he grabbed. The walker brings him down as a bunch of others surround him devouring him, Carley could hear Doug scream in Pain and Fear. Patricia suffered the same fate. Clementine out of fear Ran in the other Direction, She could see Lee running towards her, "Clementine get out of there!" Lee yelled. Clementine turned around to see a walker come near her she shrieks in fear. "NOOOOO!" Lee yelled running towards her. Before the walker could get near her, Chuck Swings his shovel to knock the walker down, he pins the walker to the ground, "Get that little girl and get out of here" Chuck said. Lee looks at chuck and nods his head, they both run off, as Kenny came with the truck with Carley and His family inside. They both go inside the truck before a bunch of walkers surround the truck. "turn the truck around we got to get Chuck". Lee said. They can see Chuck still fighting off the walkers. "We can't get to him theres no time"!. Kenny yelled. "I'LL BE FINE JUST GO!" Chuck yelled. Kenny rides off while plowing though a bunch of walkers surrounding them. Daryl manages to get Carol, Andrea gets left behind, Rick and Carl get Hershel and they all ride off away from the Farm.


	43. Beside the Dying Fire Pt 2

**Enjoy**

It was now the break of dawn and Everybody was trying to make it to the highway.

* * *

**(Kennys Truck)**

"Shit, shit ,shit ,shit ,shit" Kenny yelled out. "Did Doug make it to the other vehicles" Lee said. Carley had her head down covering her face with her hands. "Goddammit." Lee said. Lee held Clementine Close.

* * *

Rick, Carl and Hershel make it to the highway **(You know that scene).**

* * *

After some time, Everyone made it to the Highway, they all gather around hugging each other. "Wheres the rest of us" Daryl said. "Were the only one's that made this far" Rick said. "Shane?" Lori said. Rick shook his head no. "Andrea" Glenn said. "She saved me". Carol said. "I watched her go down" T Dog said. "Patricia?" Hershel said. "No Jimmy didn't either" Beth said crying. "Doug and Chuck didn't make it either to" Lee said. "Oh god I'm so sorry you guys" Glenn said to Lee and his group. "Andrea's probably alive?" Carol said. "Chuck could be to we saw him fight off some walkers before we had to go." Carley said "I'll try to find them" Daryl said. "No" Rick said. "We can't just leave them" Daryl said. "We don't even know if there their". Lori said. "If they made it out, they won't be there, they either got out or there both dead we need to keep moving" Rick said.

* * *

Andrea was running away from some walkers, but before she could get bitten, a figure with a sword comes and rescues her.

* * *

Everyone makes it to the highway and they all run out of gas in there vehicles, they decided to camp near a lake, During a Conversation he tells everyone about what Jenner said at the CDC. how there all infected and everyone was all shocked from the news. Later on Rick Tells Lori about what really happened to Shane How Shane killed Randall to get Rick into the woods, how Lee helped save him, and Carl shooting Shane when he turned. Lori became angry and pushed rick away

* * *

Later that night, Everyone comes together around a campfire. Maggie wanted to go. "We need to keep moving" carol said. "We can't risk it,it's to dark". Lee said. "We don't have the vehicles we won't go on foot" Rick said. "I don't want to stay here knowing a herd can come at any minute" Maggie said. "no one is going anywhere!" rick said. "you two do something". carol said. "We are doing Something!" Lee said infuriatingly. "Were trying to keep this group together, Alive, we've been doing this all along no matter what , WE DIDN"T ASK FOR THIS, both of us killed my best friend for you people for gods sake" Rick said angrily. Everyone was shocked to hear that. "You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised and threatened us... he staged the whole Randall thing so he can put a bullet in my back, threatened to kill Lee afterwards...Lee helped save me, shot his arm, I finished it, Shane gave me no choice...My hands are clean and so is his". Rick said. Lee was a bit uneasy when he said that about him. "Maybe you people are better without me, without us, Why don't you go out there yourselves, send me a postcard...go on theirs the door see how far you get...no takers fine...if your staying, lets get one thing straight... this isn't a Democracy anymore" Rick said. Lee looked at rick with a concerned face. "Lee come with me" Rick said. Both Rick and Lee walk off as everyone else was sitting by the campfire. the Camera Pans out and you see a prison in the distance.

**(CREDITS)**


	44. EMERGENCY

**ATTENTION EVERYONE I HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED THAT S.O.A.P IS TRYING TO SHUT DOWN FANFICTION, THAT MEANS ME AND EVRYONE ELSE WHO WORKED SO HARD TO MAKE THERE STORIES WILL NOT BE ABLE WRITE ANYMORE ON FANFICTION, IF ANYBODY IS READING THIS, I ENCOURAGE YOU TO STOP THIS HORRIBLE THING FROM HAPPENING, IF THERES ANY INFO ABOUT IT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW. PLEASE HELP US KEEP FANFICTION ALIVE.**


End file.
